Beautiful Animal Verse: Animal Thing
by Blue-Five
Summary: TCoR re-imagining. Sequel to "Animal Side". Riddick/Vaako
1. Betrayed

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". *Updated 7-31-13*

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick mused over inevitability as he prepped for cryo-sleep. He'd known, despite everything, that the mercs would come for him. It had taken them five years, but he'd known they would come - they _always_ came. He expected nothing from mercs - no honor, no code. He was the one they called animal but in truth, the only animals were those bastards that took money to run a man down. He had, however, expected different from a certain holy man whose life he'd saved once upon a time. He'd broken his own rule: expect nothing, never be disappointed. Lesson learned - there was no such word as 'friend'. It only ended badly for those who got too close.

Riddick's mind drifted unbidden to a particular hazel-eyed man who haunted his memories. Vaako.

_Did you tell them where I was, beautiful? Did you send them to find me?_

Riddick relaxed as the cryo drugs took effect. He was headed back to the brightness ... back to civilization ... back to everything he hated ... except ... except for the man with the hazel eyes that he dreamt about through long, frozen nights on UV6. He let his mind drift to those eyes ... to that deep gravel-laden voice ... to the feel of a hard body next to his own. He remembered devouring a mouth with no tenderness, only heat. He remembered sliding into a body and feeling it clench around him until the universe narrowed to only the two of them. He remembered tasting the salty spill of blood as his teeth pierced skin. His beautiful animal with the eyes of the wolf that glimmered in the dark.

_Are you with me, beautiful?_

_Always ... Riddick ... wake up ..._

Riddick jerked into consciousness, fighting disorientation and then instant blindness as the shields lifted from his view screen and allowed agonizing sunlight to sear into his vision. Stupid ... falling asleep without his goggles on. Gradually, Riddick was able to focus on tinny voices screeching at him over the ship's comm-link.

*Helion Prime is on alert condition four. Unrecognized craft. You need to follow me to Spaceport Six for security inspections.*

Riddick yanked his goggles down and turned the pilot's seat to face the control panel. He kept his path as the pilot of the other vessel became irritated.

*Hey ... do you hear me? Follow me to Spaceport Six ... NOW!*

Riddick looked over at the other craft as it came along side his own. Through the cockpit shield he saw the pilot jerk his thumb down, indicating through gesture what he assumed Riddick had not heard or understood. Riddick's mouth quirked into a grin. With a growl, he took his ship down and underneath the escort. Flicking his wrist, he slammed his ship up into the underside of the other vessel, knocking it off course and sending it spinning away as he dove toward the city below. He would make his own path fuck you very much.

* * *

Imam moved through the marketplace of his chosen world. He listened distractedly to the snatches of conversation around him until his mind registered that they were all of a particular nature and topic. He heard frightened people talk of leaving, of fighting, of wondering what fate God had for them. He knew their fears because he shared them. He wondered about his recent decision to unleash a powerful but unpredictable force. Imam wondered if Riddick would come.

Arriving at his home, Imam paused in the serene entryway before moving to go up the stairs to his main living quarters. He could not stifle the shudder that vibrated through his frame when a soft baritone wafted through the silence of his house. His earlier curiosity shattered - he had indeed set in motion dangerous events.

_ **"Be careful what you wish for ..."** _

Imam remembered those apt words spoken by a man possessed of jaguar eyes and the killing skills to match. Imam found he could not make his legs move and stood helpless on his stairs as the voice continued to talk.

"I took three people off that planet - a kid - Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy; a hazel-eyed convict, Vaako, who shared my mind and my bed; and a holy man, searching for New Mecca. " Riddick paused as he noticed Imam's gaze drift to the upper level. "Your wife? She's in the shower."

Imam remained motionless. He could just see Riddick shaving his head free of the long locks he'd grown over five years on an ice planet. When he was done, Riddick turned and walked toward Imam, predator eyes flashing.

"I told _one_ man where I might go. I showed trust to _one_ man - not even Vaako knew. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" Riddick asked softly.

"There is no simple answer -" Imam pleaded.

Riddick hand shot out, pressing his blade against Imam's throat before the man could complete the sentence. Riddick held it there, waiting. Imam gathered his courage and continued.

"Whatever was said, it was meant to give us a chance - a fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you."

A faint noise brought Riddick's head around. He zeroed in on a young girl, wide-eyed and topped with thick, dark, curly tresses. She looked down on them from the landing. Her eyes held no fear, only a child's curiosity.

"I give you my word, Riddick."

At the name, the little one gasped in surprise and cried out, "Riddick?!"

Imam's wife, who had walked onto the landing while tucking her hair beneath a wrap, shared the surprised sound. Mother's instinct found and catalogued the threat in her home. She spoke his name with much less fascination than her daughter.

"Riddick ..."

"A daughter ... whose name would be?"

Imam moved forward, his paralysis lifted by his need to protect his family. He moved between Riddick and the stairs. "If you have issue with me, you will let it be with me. You do not need to know their names."

"Ziza. My name is Ziza." The little girl said brightly. Her father's heart fell in his chest at his daughter's innocent and unwary attitude around this man.

"Cute kid." Riddick murmured.

"Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were going to hurt my father?" Ziza asked.

Imam looked sheepish. "Such are our bedtime stories."

Riddick looked at Imam, amused. _His_ memories of that world had kept sleep at bay more than once for himself and Vaako. Memories of his lover thrashing beside him and awakening with wide, terrified eyes flashed through his mind. The worst nights were when Vaako's mind found Riddick's and linked them in the dream. _That_ had been a bitch to shake off.

Imam's wife broke his musings by urgently pushing her daughter from the landing and out of sight. Riddick sighed and looked at Imam. "Now who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?"


	2. Convert

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". *Updated 7-31-13*

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

_******Darkness surrounds him and he is afraid. He fears no man and yet this darkness frightens him in a way he cannot control. He fights the feeling of helplessness. He hears something ... a strange hooting and calling in the distance. The sound makes his blood run cold. He runs, but he is backed against a wall of stone. He feels something slither around his throat from the dark. He cannot breath. He hears a roar from the dark. For some odd reason, that sound is a comfort ... it is safety from whatever has him cornered in the dark. It is an animal sound and he is drawn to whatever or whoever made it. The darkness erupts into teeth and claws tearing at him . . .**_

Vaako jerked awake biting down on a scream. He lay trembling in the dark for a moment before his mind caught up with his consciousness and he stilled himself. The creature next to him uncoiled and murmured irritatedly, "Honestly, Vaako ... have you no control over these dreams of yours even now?"

Vaako's mouth curled into a snarl in the dark. "Obviously not, dearest wife ... since they continue to plague me and annoy you."

He felt a hand then, small and cool, laid upon his chest. It moved smoothly back and forth across his skin, caressing and comforting. "Now, husband ... I'm am sure they will fade soon enough. Already you are able to regain control swiftly upon awakening."

Vaako sighed as his wife quickly retreated behind soft touches and words to cool his anger before it flared. "I await the day when they are no longer a burden. I did not Purify yesterday ... the dreams are always more troublesome when I have not. I will attend to that in the morning."

"Go now, husband. You will be busy with the new acquisition tomorrow. But first ..."

Vaako groaned as the hand which had stroked his chest slid lower beneath the sheets that covered them both. The hand was followed by a slender female body moving over his, eliciting another moan from him. He wondered, not for the first time, how he had managed to be so fortunate to gain this woman's attention. Dame Vaako was lovely to look upon and her political connections were far-reaching. Vaako would never admit it, but he was awed by his wife at times.

As she stroked and petted him, bringing out the passion he held controlled daily, Vaako was beset by the feeling something was ... lacking. He could not have put a name to his concern ... it was simply that every time he was with Dame Vaako he felt ... incomplete.

Insanity, when he considered it ... Dame Vaako had been his wife for two years and he could not imagine another by his side. She had chosen him, a new convert, to the amusement of her peers. He had silenced their laughter by rising quickly through the ranks of Necromonger soldiers until he was suddenly a favored Commander. He had worked hard and his natural fighting ability had proven him in the field. He stood with pride behind his Lord Marshal. And yet...

Vaako's attention came back to the present as his lady's tongue found a circular scar along the crook of his neck and shoulder. It was sensitive to the lightest touch and he had no memory of how he'd come by it. The Dame was often pestering him to have it removed and he replied that he would each time. Vaako would never tell the Dame this, but it felt _wrong_ somehow to remove it. It felt as though he was betraying someone or something. It was foolish, of course, his past was nothing to him any longer ... he was a Necromonger commander above all else. He would serve his Lord Marshal 'till UnderVerse come.

Dame Vaako's distractions drew Vaako's attention to other matters and he did not ponder the matter further.

* * *

Much later, Vaako emerged from the Purification chamber. His shined eyes always flashed more intensely after a Purification. The shadows around his eyes contrasted with the fierce light that glowed eerily in the dim hallway ... another reminder of his past that the Dame was often urging that he change. His ability to see in low light was helpful in the field but he had to wear special lenses that adjusted according to the light.

On another day he might ponder his wife's constant insistence that he change himself to match her idea of Necromonger perfection. Today he had no time to waste on random musings. Vaako straightened his tunic and strode purposefully to the barracks to don his battle armor and assemble his troops. The taking and conversion of another world was at hand.

* * *

While Vaako remained unaware of his own past, the Lord Marshal Zhylaw was all _too_ aware of it. He stood gazing into the lens that allowed him to view Vaako walking the hallway to the troop barracks. Vaako's entire body bespoke controlled power and strength not often seen in a Necromonger. It also hinted at underlying defiance. Considering the fight Vaako had given when he'd been captured, the Lord Marshal was not surprised.

Vaako had simply been on the wrong world at the wrong time. The fleet had taken it despite its remoteness because it was on the way to a larger prize. Vaako's knowledge of fighting and escape had marked him apart from the populace. He'd actually made the run to a working ship when Necromonger soldiers had surrounded him. A lensor had relayed the encounter and Zhylaw had ordered him taken instead of killed. Vaako fought Necromonger soldiers trained in battle like a wild beast. Zhylaw had lost a handful of men to the man's swift blades. The grace in Vaako's movements and his obviously deep-seated refusal to recognize he was beaten had drawn the Lord Marshal's attention and decided the younger man's fate. Zhylaw decided that Vaako would join the Necromonger ranks. A well-timed strike from a rifle butt and Vaako had fallen, stunned. Another blow had rendered him unconscious.

The Purifier had scanned Vaako upon arrival and discovered his telepathic ability. He advised the Lord Marshal that Vaako's would not be an easy conversion. This had not deterred Zhylaw. He'd turned Vaako over to the Quasi-Dead the minute he'd regained consciousness. The beings that hovered between the living universe and the Underverse took hold of Vaako's mind and laid it bare. As promised, Vaako had not surrendered easily. Zhylaw remembered well watching two of the seers skulls crack open like gruesome eggs when Vaako had used the power of their link against them. In the end, Vaako's strength had simply given out. His defensive walls had given just a bit and the Quasi-Dead had slithered inside Vaako's mind. Once firmly entrenched, Vaako was unable to reject them. He howled in agony but not before telling Zhylaw about Riddick and his connection to the man.

In order to ensure that Vaako did not revert, the Lord Marshal had commanded the Purifier to not only break him, but to completely and absolutely subvert his will - to remake him in the image of the Necromonger warrior. Obedience without question. Loyalty till Underverse come. Zhylaw held vigil for the seventeen days it took to shatter Vaako. There were moments when it was feared that Vaako would die before he would relinquish his will, but the Purifier had attempted another tactic - the subtle planting of doubts about the one relationship that both strengthened and weakened Vaako- Riddick. The Purifier did not bludgeon his way through but instead tapped gently at key pressure points on the shield Vaako held around his will. The cracks eventually spread and he could no longer hold the line. Vaako submitted with an agonized cry. When he awoke, Vaako had no memories of his past life - he was a clean canvas on which the Lord Marshal could paint.

Among the memories that had been buried or burned away by the Purification was the knowledge Vaako had of his telepathic skills. The Lord Marshal preferred it that way - telepathy served a purpose, but that was not what he had planned for Vaako. It was not as dormant as Zhylaw would have wanted, but so far it had only manifested in his ability to sense a strike in battle before it happened. That had contributed nicely to his rise through the ranks. Vaako was soon known for his quiet but deadly nature and his unerring accuracy during enemy engagements. He quickly became a formidable Commander who loved the fight and the kill. He was a true Necromonger warrior - Zhylaw thought perhaps a worthy successor. Someday.

To banish any lingering emotions or loyalty toward the man called Riddick, the Lord Marshal told the one now called Dame Vaako to pair with the new convert. Understandably, she'd been quite reluctant. Vaako held no rank other than soldier at the time and it diminished her own status accordingly. Still, she was a Necromonger and a woman - her heart held no room for foolish female emotion. She'd accepted her Lord Marshal's dictate and begun plotting to escape it.

Fortunately, Vaako's rise in status had softened her disdain for her husband and fueled her ambition. Dame Vaako began to envision more than what the Lord Marshal had intended for her or her mate. This did not go unnoticed by Zhylaw. When the Furyan was discovered and the prophecy thwarted, Vaako and his Dame would promote to full-dead. They would _never_ see the Underverse. Zhylaw regretted this briefly but in the end, he saw only his ultimate goal of finding the last Furyan and freeing himself to lead the Necromonger race to the Threshold. Two more lives would make little difference.


	3. Conquest

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick waited in the library as those that had plotted to bring him to Helion gathered. His temper was short. He hadn't had time to ask Imam about Vaako's whereabouts. He wondered if, despite all their understanding, Vaako had simply tired of waiting. Riddick fought down the deep disappointment of that thought.

Three cloaked men entered the room. Riddick closed the doors carefully behind them. His irritation at the situation became clear as the men dared to stand before him with their faces concealed. Riddick tore the mask away from the first and studied him ... memorizing lines and planes. The next two removed their face coverings and stood unmoving in front of Riddick.

Riddick looked them over and then turned as the candles fluttered from an unknown breeze. Riddick's blade was out and extended into empty air beside him. A form coalesced into an older woman with silver white hair. She gasped as the blade rested against her windpipe.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick asked.

The woman collected herself and addressed him unperturbed. "If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here ... nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come."

Riddick was unimpressed and growing more irritated by the minute. "The blade comes off when the bounty comes off."

Imam circled the pair. "This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race." He explained. "She means you no harm."

Aereon, taking the opportunity that Imam provided, spun away into air and then came together on the other side of the room, a tiny smile on her lips. "There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it ... so when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen."

Riddick's mouth quirked in amusement. He was beginning to like this woman. "Necromonger?"

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life...unless the universe can rebalance itself."

Riddick looked at her with a skeptical expression. "Maybe you oughtta pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system. In fact ... don't pretend."

"We only have time to speak of the balance of opposites," Aereon offered cryptically.

Imam spoke again. "There is a story, Riddick, of young male Furyans ... strangled at birth with their own cords."

Riddick turned away, his expression troubled. His own memory of that moment was vague at the best of times. Vaako had seen that moment of his life. The moment when everything had started sliding downhill for him.

"When Aereon told the Helion council her story, I told her of you." Imam said.

Then came the questions ... Where had he been born? Did he have any memories of his homeworld? Did he remember where it was?

"Do you remember any others? Like yourself?" Aeron asked gently.

Riddick turned with a grim smile. "Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me."

A pounding on the door below brought the interrogation to a halt. Riddick glanced around and sought out his exits. He moved to the balcony even as Imam begged him to stay.

"Please ... I will send them away. Please wait one minute...can you wait one minute to save worlds?"

Riddick turned, his temper finally flaring. "Not. My. Fight." He ground out. Heading to the window, Riddick prepared to leap when Imam brought him up short.

"Will you leave us to our fate then ... as you left the two of them?"

Imam and the others went downstairs only to be turned aside and held at bay by the Helion council guards searching for a man they believed to be a spy. The guards climbed the stairs to the library carefully and pushed the doors open slowly.

Riddick stood with his back to them ... all other light had been extinguished. He held two hands over the remaining pair of candles. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

Imam and the others cowered below as the sounds of shooting and loud crashes filled the air. Finally, Riddick emerged alone to find a young guard holding Imam at knife point. He approached silently, not breaking eye contact. The young man's courage deserted him and he fled.

Alone for the moment, Riddick looked at Imam. "You mentioned ... them."

"She went looking for you not long after you left. Vaako followed ... tracked her ... protected her. He sent transmissions from various locations." Imam said. He inhaled deeply and continued. "The transmissions stopped two and a half years ago. I only heard that Jack was sent to prison. I do not remember where ... a place where it was so hot you could not survive on the surface."

"Crematoria." Riddick murmured. In his mind, he felt the empty place where Vaako's mind had been. That Vaako had fallen silent had many possible meanings ... but in Riddick's world it generally meant one thing: death.

"Young Jack thought of you as her older brother. She worshipped you." Imam said softly. "She never forgave you for leaving her when she needed you most. Vaako did not ask where you had gone ... he seemed to understand ... you did not want him to know. He could not hide his devastation, however."

Riddick paused in front of Imam, his eyes downcast. "Jack needed to stay away from me. You all do."

_You did what I asked ... kept an eye on Jack ... but what happened ... where did you go, beautiful? _

Riddick put the hood up on his cloak and moved off into the darkness to watch the coming storm.

* * *

The ships descended in the wake of the Conquest Icon. As it buried itself deep in the ground of Helion Prime, the Necromonger armies descended and began the process of cleansing. Riddick watched the idol discharge wave after wave of ships. It was going to be more complicated for him to get off-world now. Hearing the sound of many booted feet running in his direction, Riddick melted back into the shadows and waited.

Imam and his family darted past and Riddick cursed silently. He debated leaving them, but another part of him resisted the thought. He cursed again to himself and began making his way towards the fleeing trio.

* * *

Vaako ran out into the fray with relish. He loved the adrenaline that came with entering battle. Sizzling laser shots sped past him in a blur as he led his men down a main street. They came to a pause at the sight of a lone surviving Necromonger soldier planting a single, small copy of the Conquest Icon. They all halted and waited. Vaako felt his heart pound in his chest. The sight of the power of the Necromonger army never failed to send chills through him.

The blue energy soared up into the air, capturing the confused attention of the Helion guards. So intent were they on the phenomenon, they never noticed that they were completely surrounded by a silent army. The orb dropped, the energy discharge crushing every Helion guard within its radius. Once the glow of the orb had dissipated, Vaako silently led his men forward into battle unimpeded. An animal snarl escaped his lips as he ran into the fray. Vaako knew he belonged here ... a Necromonger commander 'till Underverse come.

As the squads ran past, Riddick froze, sensing a mental presence he hadn't felt in five years.

_Vaako?_

Commander Vaako shot the Helion guard he was holding aloft by his throat. As the man's body flew away from him, he felt something brush against his mind. He frowned and turned around to look, but he saw nothing. Discarding it as not important, Vaako loped off down the street, his men following immediately in his wake.


	4. Discovery

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Enjoy!

FanFiction Lover - thanks as always for the lovely, exceedingly passionate, reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick bit down on his instinct to follow his lover. He had other matters to attend to at the moment. Looking out over the rubble left behind by the crushing energy, Riddick spoke to Imam.

"I borrowed a ship. You can ride along if you don't mind ridin' with a convict."

"I thank you," Imam said. "But I must get my family across the river. God willing we will find a shelter ..."

Riddick glanced over at the man. "I'm sure God has his tricks ... but gettin' outta places no one else can? That's one of mine." Riddick moved past him. "We need to get your family."

Moving down the alleyways behind Riddick, Imam was again amazed at the man's resilience. He offered silent thanks to Allah that Riddick was there in whatever capacity. He owed the man his life and that of his family. It was a debt he intended to repay if it took the rest of his life.

Lost in his thoughts, Imam nearly missed Riddick's frantic gestures ahead of them. He quickly herded Lajjun and Ziza into hiding and they waited while Riddick kept watch. Together, they watched a Necromonger squad move through the debris, hunting and killing survivors. The deformed Lensor gave an unearthly screech as it located each victim. Riddick watched this impassively from his hiding spot. He noticed that one of the Necromongers in the death squad had two axes and wore what appeared to be a blade stuck in his shoulder blade. Riddick cocked and eyebrow at the affectation.

_Keepin' strange company these days, beautiful._

A sharp cry tore him from his musings and he watched as Imam led the strange Necromonger away from his family. Riddick held out small hope that Imam wouldn't try to do something stupid ... like fight the huge soldier.

The Lensor, however, was not deterred. It walked with its handler toward Imam's family. The inhuman croaking and growing squeal grated on Riddick's nerves. He swiftly buried his blade in the Necro handler and then gave the Lensor a view of what lay behind it. Unfortunately for the Lensor, he had to twist its head completely around to do so. Dropping the corpse, he headed out after Imam.

* * *

"Stupid, Imam ... very stupid," Riddick sighed as he looked down at the pool of blood and the broken body of his friend. "Now how you gonna save your family?"

Riddick felt empty as he picked up the silver chain Imam had worn. The killing blow had separated it from his neck. Everyone he'd let in was gone from his life for one reason or another.

* * *

Vaako felt a familiar shiver race down his spine as he looked out over the fields filled with Necromonger soldiers marching in formation. He walked slowly down the steps of the Basilica, he was joined by his wife.

"Never fails to inspire, does it? Each time a dynasty falls ..."

Vaako's eyes narrowed. His wife's thinly veiled sarcasm angered him. "Remember your place ... Dame Vaako."

Rolling her eyes, the Dame merely took his arm and smiled. "My place is at your side, dear husband. 'Till UnderVerse come."

In the Helion Prime capitol dome, left deliberately intact by Vaako and his troops as a symbol of total conquest, the planetary government gathered with other survivors to await the coming of the Lord Marshal. Vaako prowled the room restlessly, listening to the Purifier and watching. He joined in with the soldiers in their shout, "Threshold! Take us to the Threshold!" The cry lifted him and reminded him of his purpose ... his faith. He looked at the frightened and hopeful faces in the room. Soon, they would have to choose: convert or die.

Vaako listened raptly as the Lord Marshal told the crowd of the Faith. "Every Necromonger that lives today ... is a convert."

Vaako smiled behind his helmet's face guard. He had heard it whispered that he himself had been a ... difficult ... conversion. Rumors flew about the extra steps employed to persuade him of the true Path. Vaako did not feel the need to dissuade such rumors. Perhaps he had resisted ... many did. It hardly mattered now ... he had no recollection of his previous life and no desire to return to it. Save for a few troublesome nightmares he would soon throw aside, Vaako rarely thought about who or what he had been before Conversion.

Vaako paused to watch the Lord Marshal take a foolish man's soul. It was a sight that never failed to inspire awe and something akin to fear in a body where pain and physical discomfort no longer had any influence. Vaako swelled with pride in his Lord Marshal watching the population of the hall kneel before him. But then the Lord Marshal's visage darkened with a frown. Vaako's eyes followed the Lord Marshal's gaze to focus on a large man standing in defiance of all that had been seen before him.

Vaako's lips curled in disdain. It was the same ... always the same ... on every world he'd taken in battle, there were always those who refused to believe ... to accept. He walked toward the man with all the regal bearing of his rank.

Speaking with a deep, rough voice, Vaako said, "This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." Vaako indicated those that knelt before the Lord Marshal.

Riddick turned his shaded gaze to Vaako. "I bow to no man."

Vaako paused to pull off his helmet, revealing his face to the man. His eyes, sunken and hollow, looked at the stranger.

"He's not a man," Vaako's gravelly voice said. "He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the Underverse."

* * *

Riddick felt his chest tighten when he'd caught the faintest scent of the man he'd left five years ago. His natural instincts had slipped into play and he'd located Vaako easily by the man's body language as he walked across the hall during the Lord Marshal's posturing. Riddick tried to send his thoughts to Vaako, but came up against a cold, hard wall time and again. It wasn't Vaako's usual blocking … something had sealed off part of Vaako's mind even to Vaako himself. Riddick guessed Vaako could no longer consciously 'hear' minds.

Studying his lover from a distance, Riddick noted the crest on his helmet and the way troops moved readily out of his path. He allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. Riddick knew well enough how Vaako fought … apparently those skills had served him well in this dead army. He held a very high rank … he might even be second-in-command behind the Lord Marshal if Riddick was reading the signs correctly.

_How interesting,_ Riddick thought to himself.

Riddick watched the Lord Marshal tear a soul from one of the gathered survivors. He added the data to his growing knowledge about the race known as the Necromongers. He'd had little interest in their plans for conquest even after Imam's impassioned request. Little interest until he learned that his once-lover had been 'converted'. Exactly what role Vaako played in their journey to the Underverse – whatever the hell _that_ was - remained to be seen.

Riddick's attention was suddenly drawn to a large man with a knife hilt emerging from his shoulder blade. His eyes narrowed and he remained in place even as the rest of the hall bowed, knowing that would bring attention to himself.

Riddick watched Vaako walking around the room to him. Riddick's face revealed nothing as he exchanged words with this man who'd once shared his bed and mind. When Vaako removed his helmet and looked directly at Riddick, there was absolutely no recognition. It wasn't a ruse – Riddick could tell that Vaako had no idea who he was – probably had no idea he'd ever known. The Necromongers had made a vital error ... they'd taken something that belonged to Riddick. He intended to take it back.

"I'm not really with everyone here," Riddick said softly. He then pointed at the large warrior holding two axes. "But I will take a piece 'o him."

Vaako glanced back at Irgun and his mouth quirked as it always had when he was amused. He turned to look at Riddick. "A piece you shall have." He moved to the side to watch the fight.

As Riddick faced off with Irgun, Vaako struggled with an odd feeling of unease. This man was … different somehow. Vaako could not shake a vague sense of déjà vu surrounding the man. He kept his face carefully blank and made a mental note to Purify again when he returned to the Basilica.

Riddick gracefully dodged and ducked Irgun's axe swipes and Vaako's mouth went dry. The beauty of the man's movements were something to behold. Vaako noted that the blade stabs that ended Irgun were deliberate ... economy in motion. Vaako stood impassive, but internally he was fighting a physical response to the man that had just dispatched one of his strongest soldiers. He put it down to the typical soldier's arousal that sometimes accompanied a battle rush and turned to watch the man glance only once at the body lying at the bottom of the stairs and then move to walk away.

"Stop him!" The Lord Marshal ordered.

Vaako drew his weapon and moved with his soldiers to block the stranger's escape. The man paused and looked almost irritated ... as if he was merely put-out by the thought of having to fight his way free.

The Lord Marshal pulled the blade from Irgun's body and mounted the steps to face Riddick. Zhylaw held the knife out to this intriguing man.

"What do you think of this blade?"

Riddick took it and quickly spun it a few times in his hand. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back-end." Vaako involuntarily licked his lips as he watched the man turn the blade in his hand. It spun almost like a live thing yet Vaako instinctively knew it was completely in this stranger's control the entire time.

"In our faith," The Lord Marshal explained. "You keep what you kill."

Vaako wondered what this man would kill to keep. It never occurred to him that at the same moment, Riddick was thinking along similar lines.

_Remember that one ... might just be you I kill to get back my Vaako._

The Lord Marshal pushed Riddick's hand with the blade back toward him. Riddick stiffened and held the blade motionless against Zhylaw's press.

"Are you familiar to me?" The Lord Marshal asked. "Have we met on some distant field?"

"You'd think I'd remember," Riddick said, bored. Who _was_ this cat, anyway?

"Yes, you'd think I would too," Zhylaw mused. Internally though, he was sensing that perhaps his plan had worked and the Furyan had been drawn to this place.

"Take him before the Quasi-Deads," Zhylaw ordered, turning away. Vaako and his men tightened their circle and Riddick's grip on the blade tensed ever so slightly. Vaako gripped his weapon. The breeder was not going to go down easily.

Suddenly, a softer but no less demanding voice broke through the tense air. Vaako felt his blood chill as he recognized it and he turned a stunned expression on his wife.

"_Perhaps_ … the breeder would do it if someone simply asked." Dame Vaako said as she gently pushed her husband's gun to aside and moved through the flanking soldiers to Riddick's side. "It is a rare offer ... a visit inside Necropolis."

Riddick looked the woman up and down, assessing everything. She wore a long, form-fitting dress made from some scaled creature's hide that Riddick didn't immediately recognize. It emphasized each and every move she made and those movements were calculated to create heat in whoever happened to be watching. Riddick felt heat, but it wasn't of a sexual nature. He could scent Vaako all over this woman, mingling with her own cloying odor. Her body language toward Vaako told Riddick the two of them were closer than just fellow converts and a wave of possessiveness washed over him.

_Gonna have to teach them who you belong to, Vaako. Soon._

The woman's proximity to Riddick had drawn Vaako closer as well. Riddick watched the woman orbit him like a miniature planet before she gestured seductively for him to follow her. Riddick inhaled deeply around her, but when he spoke, it was in a barely breathed whisper and he was looking directly at Vaako.

Vaako watched Riddick closely. Initially he'd thought that the breeder was going to directly challenge him regarding the Dame. It wouldn't be the first time that her charms had driven others to seek possession. However, Riddick's hidden gaze lingered on Vaako's face and Vaako suddenly felt unsure. It was not an emotion he enjoyed in the least.

Vaako was pragmatic and if his wife's actions got the breeder to the Quasi-Dead, he was not going to protest. He followed them back to the Basilica, his mind replaying the breeder's last words which had been so faint he did not think anyone but himself and perhaps his wife had heard them.

"Been a long time since I smelled ... beautiful."

Vaako felt, for some reason beyond his own ken, that the breeder had been directing those words at him and not his wife. Odd though that might have been, Vaako was slightly dismayed to realize it didn't bother him as much as it should have.


	5. Escape

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Enjoy! Thanks to everyone for their PMs and suggestions!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick walked beside Dame Vaako as they entered the Basilica. He could sense Vaako behind him. His mouth twitched as he thought about the man's body language earlier. Vaako might try to conceal in expression what he was feeling but Riddick knew him too well. He'd been aroused by Riddick's actions and words. That arousal had bothered Vaako ... a lot.

_Guess you ain't forgotten all that much after all, beautiful._

Riddick paused to look at the formidable sight before him: the Necropolis. He lifted his goggles, revealing his eyes. It was immense in size and ornamentation. Even for Riddick's jaded sight it was something to behold. A clang from behind them drew Riddick's attention. The door was closed now and several of the Elite stood before it, Vaako foremost. Riddick's eyes met Vaako's gaze and he did not look away. Vaako maintained his aloofness, but Riddick could tell that he was growing tense.

_You're in there ... just gotta get you back to me. _

Dame Vaako's hand gently caressed his chin and turned his head to face her. Riddick reluctantly looked away from Vaako and gazed down at the woman. Others might consider her touch silken, but to Riddick it rasped like the scales of the dress she wore. He wanted to grab her wrist and twist her away from him.

"Beautiful eyes," she murmured. "Come. The last six Lord Marshal's have called this home. Magnificent, isn't it?"

Riddick walked with her, enduring her scent and presence. He looked around himself, appraising. "I might have gone a different way."

The Purifier drew closer to the pair, his gaze firmly on Riddick. "True of us all."

Vaako hung back, watching the exchange and struggling with his conflicting feelings. When the man had turned and met his eyes, Vaako had felt a very un-Necromonger-like lust flare in his loins. He'd clamped down on his body's response and tried to focus on the matter before him. Why did the Lord Marshal need _this _breeder? Necromonger training pushed forward then and Vaako stopped questioning. His role was obedience without question. The breeder would serve his purpose and Vaako would either see him converted or dead.

Riddick's attention was drawn to a long corridor where several individuals hung in a row, bodies limp. Each person had two long, sharp contacts pressed deep into the side of their necks. Their eyes were wide but blank. Riddick could almost see the life leaching out of them.

"Converts. Receiving the mark of the Necromonger ... they learn how one pain can lessen another." The Purifier explained.

_Is that what they did to you, beautiful? That how they made you forget who you belong to ... who you belong __with__?_

Vaako glanced at the converts and wished that he could once again share their clarity of purpose. He reminded himself to seek out Purification as soon as he was able. Vaako watched as his wife led the breeder into the Quasi-Dead's chamber and stood him on the platform in the center of the room. She smiled and Vaako was reminded of the cold expression a snake had directly before it struck.

"There now ... that is just ... perfect," Dame Vaako said softly. She left the room and the doors slid shut behind her as she gave Riddick one last piece of advice. "The more you resist them ... the greater the damage will be."

Riddick saw the Lord Marshal take a place on the balcony above the room. His nerves were fairly humming with anticipation. Suddenly, an unearthly whisper filled the air, prompting Riddick to draw his newly gained blade in response.

**A new one ... you've brought us a new one ...**

With a slight nod from the Lord Marshal, the Purifier activated the gravity field beneath Riddick's feet. He found it suddenly impossible to hold the blade and it slammed to the platform with a loud clang. He then felt his entire frame behing pulled down. With a grunt, he fell to all fours. It took all his strength to resist collpasing completely.

Dame Vaako joined her husband on the balcony over-looking the chamber. "Interesting breeder."

Vaako looked at her, eyes narrowing. _He will never be yours, dear wife._ Vaako blinked, unsure where the thought had come from but still certain it was truth.

The Quasi-Dead lowered in their sarcophagi, surrounding Riddick like corrupt petals on a rotting flower. The ghost-like whisper filled the chamber.

**...making entry ... this won't take long ... we've entered his neo-cortex ...**

Vaako's mouth drew into a tight bloodless line as he watched the scene before him. He had not watched an interrogation by the Quasi-Dead since his own conversion. While he had no remembrance of the incident, he could suddenly feel an algid sensation spreading over the length of his body. The sound of the Quasi-Dead voices brought visions from his nightmares and he shivered.

**... ah ... the Riddick ... scanning fresh memories ... thoughts of someone called ... Jack ... **

Riddick growled, fighting. Memories flooded him ... memories of creatures in the dark that killed with sharp claws and teeth. He wished he could see Vaako ... was he hearing any of this?

** ... Vaako ... thoughts of joining ... beautiful ..._ mine_ ...**

Vaako froze where he stood. The words of the Quasi-Dead hung in the chamber as he felt the gaze of everyone in proximity turn toward him, including the stunned expression of his wife beside him.

"You ... this is why ... this ... " she gasped. The Lord Marshal had never told her his plans - she had simply obeyed. Now she began to see the pattern within the pattern ... and Vaako had been key to bringing this breeder to bay. But why? Who was this man?

Above him, Riddick would have been interested to see that Vaako was clenching his jaw so hard he thought it might crack. His mind was whirling as he registered the words of the corpse-groan echoing in the chamber. He suddenly saw a man with jaguar eyes looking at him as a lover might ... he heard a softly whispered word that conveyed an emotion that could not be defined between them: "beautiful". He saw a man that looked exactly like the breeder on the platform.

As these memories slithered into Vaako's mind, the Quasi-Dead began to thrash on their slabs. ** ... we find energy ... we find Furyan energy ... he is Furyan ... Furyan ... **

The Lord Marshal froze and the Purifier stared in shock. Furyan? Here?

** ... kill the Furyan survivor ! Kill the Riddick! Kill ... kill ...**

The Lord Marshal spoke quietly in a brief silence. "Kill the Riddick."

Immediately, the soldiers around the chamber began to converge on Riddick. The Purifier released the gravity hold. He would later say that he feared for the safety of the Quasi-Deads. Vaako pushed his wife to one side and grabbed a gun out of the hands of a nearby soldier before leaping over the railing to the floor below. Landing before Riddick who was riding one of the receding sarcophagi out of the chamber, Vaako dodged Riddick's shot easily. He did not understand any of what had just happened but Vaako was a Necromonger commander first and foremost. He clung to that as he leapt onto another one of the beds as it drew into the wall.

* * *

Riddick was out of the Basilica and racing for freedom with Vaako directly behind him. Riddick glanced back at a low rumble and saw a Necromonger troop ship bearing down on them. He also saw his ex-lover speeding toward him with an all-too-familiar snarl twisting his mouth. In any other circumstance, Riddick would have found it very sexy but at the moment, he was cursing his luck that it was Vaako chasing him on foot. He put on another burst of speed, zigzagging down an empty thoroughfare as he fled.

A trio of explosions caught Riddick's attention. He looked back again to see missiles blossoming into blue-white flames within the troop ship. The vessel heeled to one side and then began to fall from the sky.

Vaako was knocked off his feet by the crashing troop ship. He landed hard and rolling for all he was worth to avoid being crushed. Riddick stumbled forward never pausing and then just ducked. The vessel somersaulted over him to land with a large explosion while he watched. Vaako was dragging himself to his feet to continue the pursuit when he a rifle muzzle was pressed none too gently against his temple. He was shoved forward as the small group that had brought down the troop ship moved forward to their intended prey - Riddick.

Vaako watched, amazed, as the man simply stood there with his back to them.

"Let me guess," Riddick said. "A five-man crew this time."

He chuckled and Vaako felt the same flaring of desire he had earlier. His efforts to force it down this time were not as successful. He settled for watching and waiting for the opportunity to slay these five and then Riddick.

The leader of the group stepped forward and pulled his hood back. The exchange that followed seemed to show that the two had met one another before. Vaako listened, his curiosity about this man the Lord Marshal wanted dead piqued.

"Couple of things you coulda done better," the man was saying. "First, trash the locator beacon inside my ship - the one you jacked. Second - and you, of all people, shoulda known this - dust my dick when you get the chance."

Vaako's mouth quirked. He was beginning to wonder how many times people truly underestimated the animal in front of them ... the one named Riddick. He'd only known the man a short time and already he'd begun to see that he would never be the easy kill. Vaako smiled inwardly. He would enjoy this challenge as he hadn't enjoyed one in years. Perhaps a hunt would clear the doubts that had plagued him recently and he could return to his Lord Marshal with the Riddick's head on a stick. Vaako smiled then.

Riddick turned to face them. He held out his hands as if in supplication. "What took you so long?"

The leader motioned for one of his crew to shackle Riddick. The woman approached warily and only after Riddick was in binders did her bravado emerge. "Let's move, big boy."

Vaako tensed as he felt a gun pressed to his temple again. "Ghost this one, boss?"

"Don't wanna do that, Toombs," Riddick growled.

Toombs glanced at him, amused. "Oh? And why not?"

"Me an' him gotta score to settle."

"He ain't part o' your payday ... he's worthless to me."

Riddick grinned. "His name's Vaako - escaped from Ursa Luna with yours truly ... check him out you don't believe me ..."

Toombs motioned to another member of his crew who pulled out a pad and began tapping on it. Vaako frowned. What did they expect to find on him?

The man let out a startled whoop and showed Toombs the display. Vaako's record scrolled by underlined by a very noteworthy bounty. Bringing in the two of them would nearly double Toombs take-home. The bounty hunter grinned at Riddick.

"Boys, looks like we gotta another ride-along. Hook him up!"


	6. Flight

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". I get a lot of PMs about posting several chapters at once - I just wanted to say that it's not something I can ignore. When a story rattles in my head, I have to get it down, get it polished and get it posted. Imagine the boys on either side of me, blades drawn, _"suggesting"_ that I write and you get the urgency (Now isn't _that _a yummy thought ...?). So for now, enjoy the madness that is my writing imperative!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako sat silently in the back of the merc's tiny vessel, trying to understand how he'd ended up there shackled next to the man he'd intended to hunt down and kill for his Lord Marshal. Riddick had said nothing while they fastened the binders. There was barely enough room for one bounty much less two so they were pressed shoulder to shoulder. Both men had been outfitted with cryosleep sleeves for when the ship when into hyperdrive.

Vaako was surreptitiously testing the strength of the binders. Riddick turned his goggled head ever so slightly to look at him.

"Easy, Necro ... you can ghost me when we get planetside," Riddick murmured.

"I will 'ghost' all of you, as you say, and take your head back to my Lord Marshal."

"Nice to know you still care, beautiful," Riddick teased.

Vaako's head snapped around and he stared coldly at Riddick. "Whoever or whatever I was before, I am not that person now and you are nothing to me beyond a breeder that my Lord Marshal wants dead." Vaako growled.

"Give it time, beautiful ... give it time ..."

Vaako made a silent promise to himself that he would cut the man's tongue out first.

Toombs, who never seemed to stop grinning, walked back to stare at Riddick.

"So ... where do we drop your merc-killin' ass? Who's gonna pay the most for you now?" Toombs wondered allowed. "Butcher Bay?"

Riddick snorted. "Butcher Bay. Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. The protein waffles aren't bad, though."

"How's about Ursa Luna ... your most recent vacation spot?"

Another grin. "They leave a cell open just for me ... in case I drop by."

Vaako's eyes narrowed as he listened to the exchange. He wondered how this bounty hunter ... Toombs ... was still alive. Could he not tell that Riddick was herding him into making the decision that he wanted him to make? He tensed as he felt his arm rubbing against Riddick's. He did not know why that slight contact made him shiver ... and not unpleasantly.

"You know the trouble with slams these days?" Toombs was opining. "They ain't much more than health clubs for waffle-eating assholes. No ... I think we need to up our game here ... think about someplace truly diabolical."

"What's he thinking about now," The female merc muttered softly. Her head jerked up when Riddick answered her.

"He's thinking a triple-max prison ... a no-daylight slam ... only three of 'em left in this system. Two of 'em outta range for a crap little undercutter like this one with no legs. Leavin' just one ... Crematoria." Riddick said with a crooked smile. "That _is_ what you had in mind, right, Toombs?"

Vaako maintained his silence and listened. His mouth quirked slightly. He was reluctantly impressed by this man's ability to read others and strategically reason. Coupled with his nearly unbelievable will to survive and escape, the man would have made a superb Necromonger soldier.

The pilot of the ship kissed the medallion he wore around his neck. "I hate this run."

Riddick chuckled and Vaako closed his eyes briefly. That sound ... he'd heard it before. He opened his eyes to find Riddick regarding him from behind his goggles. Vaako kept his face expressionless and tried to ignore Riddick's amused smirk.

"I dunno about this new crew of yours. They seem skittish. Best not tell 'em what happened to your last one."

Vaako watched as questioning expressions of doubt drifted from face to face among the other mercs. Toombs simply sauntered over to Riddick and took a drag off his cig. Leaning close to Riddick, he spoke softly while blowing a mouthful of smoke in the convict's face.

"You know, you're s'posed to be some slick-shit killer ... now look at you. All back-of-the-bus and shit." Toombs glanced over at Vaako. "So what's your story? How'd you end up with them graveyard freaks?"

Vaako said nothing and stared straight ahead.

"Silent type, huh?" Toombs grinned. "My guess? You used them pretty boy looks to soften ol' Big Bad here inta takin' you when he blew Ursa Luna. Yeah?"

Vaako remained silent. It was disturbing enough to think that he'd known this Riddick in his life before. To be considered his ... companion? Unacceptable.

Toombs chuckled. "Yeah, figured. Betcha Big Bad threw you over the minute you hit open space. Travelin' with him was a lousy idea anyway. But don't you worry, pretty," Toombs gently patted Vaako's cheek. "That face of yours is gonna make you a lotta friends in this slam. Hope you remembered the lube."

Toombs walked off, laughing like it was the funniest joke in the universe. Vaako simply leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This man and his crew were unimportant. All that mattered was fulfilling the Lord Marshal's decree and killing the man that sat beside him. Petty taunts were nothing. He opened his eyes when he felt something brush his mind. He waited and the feeling did not occur again. Turning his head slightly, he regarded Riddick. He wondered what the man next to him would dream of during cryo-sleep. Then he wondered why he cared.

* * *

_Awake again. Beautiful sleepin' next to me ... scent's different ... cold ... what did they do to you, beautiful? Want to feel you ... dream with you ..._

_Noise. Ah ... the female merc ... wakin' up before the others ... smart._

_Interestin' ... checkin' me out ... wonderin' ... I can smell her from here ... desire ... want ... longin' ... yeah, girl, I know what it's like._

_Was a time when that woulda been just fine ... steal a quick fuck ... take her like she wants to be taken ... sleepers not a foot away ... kinky._

_Was a time when that woulda been just fine ... feel her sniffin' ... feel her wantin' to touch ... her breath close to my face._

_Pullin' my goggles up ... watching me sleep, she thinks ... sorry doll ... I'm taken ..._

* * *

Riddick opened his eyes, startling the woman into jerking back. Riddick closed his thighs on one of her legs, enjoying the feel of her fear. He looked at her coolly.

"Did you know you grind your teeth at night?" Riddick whispered. "Sexy."


	7. Crematoria

A/N:

TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Thanks to everyone for the fabulous notes and reviews!

DISCLAIMER:

This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick watched as they came in on approach to Crematoria. He stretched up and nudged his goggles back into place against a ridge on the ship's frame. As he did so, he looked over at Vaako, who was beginning to squint. It occurred to him that he didn't know how Vaako's eyes were protected anymore since he obviously didn't wear any type of eye gear. He made a guess.

"Them lenses polarized?" Riddick asked.

Vaako glanced at him and then he nodded.

"Good ... still, keep them hazels shut and your head turned on approach, beautiful. You'll burn out your retinas otherwise."

Vaako said nothing but Riddick caught the slightest nod. He smiled internally.

The ship slammed into a dive as the computer approved their course. The pilot was racing against the implacable drift of the terminus across the planet's surface. Any loss of control would mean either a nasty death by burning or perhaps by freezing. The fastest death would be crashing.

Riddick felt Vaako's body slam back into the jump seat next to him. He could feel the man's shoulder pressed against his own and he took great pleasure in just that small contact. Turning his head ever so slightly against the gees, Riddick could see that Vaako had turned his head as advised ... facing Riddick. He wondered if it had been deliberate.

_Somewhere in there you know, beautiful. You know where you belong._

His thoughts were interrupted as the ship came to a slamming halt by the reverse rockets that tugged desperately against its forward momentum like the tailhooks of old. Both Riddick and Vaako jerked hard against their restraints as the ship rolled into a hangar and the thick blast doors slid shut against the Crematoria dawn.

"I think I shit myself," One of the larger, less intelligent-looking mercs muttered.

Vaako's mouth quirked. Riddick spoke. "Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish."

One after another, Vaako and Riddick were walked down to the transport sled that would take them below surface to the slam itself. Vaako was amused at the amount of chains used. He had the distinct feeling that they wouldn't have made a lot of difference to Riddick, but the large man wasn't indicating so. He knew that for himself, he could have easily slipped the binders. He was waiting for the best moment. If he died, so be it, but Riddick would accompany him. It never crossed Vaako's mind to wonder how he knew how to slip merc binders. In his years as a Necromonger, Vaako had never been bound.

Once at the sled, Vaako and Riddick were carefully situated locked into place on their backs, arms over their heads. The female merc approached Vaako with a pair of goggles. Riddick was curious about her choice of darkened lenses for the Necromonger. He watched as she quickly stretched Vaako's lids, popping the lenses that he wore. Vaako snarled as she did so and she jerked her hand back. He winced in the suddenly brighter light.

"Sulfur fumes will eat them away ... and take your eyes with it." The woman explained, holding the goggles up. Vaako glared at her for a moment, then nodded curtly.

Riddick made a mental note to leave her standing when he made his play.

The rest of the mercs slid on clear goggles designed to allow them to see during the descent. The large bull merc gleefully landed on Vaako and Riddick's legs, sitting across them. "Comfy?"

Neither man said anything. Assholes were everywhere, merc or Necromonger.

"When the ride is over," The merc said, licking his first two digits and smearing both Riddick and Vaako's goggles, "Your goggles are mine."

Riddick, whose side was pressed against Vaako's, felt the Necromonger tense. He smiled. Good to see that Vaako's temper was intact along with his self-control. The sled rumbled beneath them and they began their descent into hell.

The lights over head zipped by hypnotically. Riddick found the rhythm as he counted. He felt Vaako's boot moving in time with his own and his mouth released a tiny smile. Still keeping time, he edged his foot away from Vaako's slightly. Then he brought it back, tapping Vaako's boot on the beat. Together, they arched their backs, raising the large merc upwards. Not much ... just enough for the next light to take his head with it when they zipped underneath. The body tumbled over them and was left on the tracks as they continued on into the bowels of Crematoria.

Toombs glanced back at his prisoners and did a quick double-take when he realized one of his crew was gone. Riddick and Vaako shrugged. Toombs burst into cackling laughter.

"Four-way split!" Toombs crowed.

The rest of his crew shifted uneasily in their seats.

_Skittish_. Riddick mused.

* * *

Vaako and Riddick descended into the prison proper hanging from their binders on a large crane carbine. Riddick felt the length of Vaako's body pressed against his back. Any other day and he'd have enjoyed the sensation. Now, it was simply to keep them from swinging as they descended.

Vaako could feel Riddick's body pressed against his own. He fought yet again to stop his body from responding. Had the lout called Toombs been correct? Perhaps in his former life, he'd sold his body to this ... Riddick. He pondered this and cast the thought aside. He'd converted, but his core personality was still his own and he was not one to submit to _anyone_. No, he might have known this Riddick before, but that only meant it would be a greater coup when he killed him for the glory of his Lord Marshal.

"Thinkin' awful loud back there, beautiful," Riddick said as they jerked to a halt.

"Do not tell me you are a telepath as well, breeder," Vaako said coldly.

"Nope." Riddick responded as they continued to drop. "That's all you, baby."

Vaako tensed. A telepath? He was no telepath. The Purifier would have separated him ... channeled him into another method of service. He frowned. The breeder was taunting him, trying to set him on edge. He tensed as a sudden rhythmic banging began throughout the prison surrounding them, announcing the newcomers.

"We should be off this hook before we reach the floor." Vaako said.

Riddick murmured an agreement. "How you figure we do that?" He knew exactly how it would work, but he didn't think Vaako would truly consider it. He sensed the Necromonger who'd once been his lover thinking it over.

"I have to be behind you. Legs linked. Working as one."

Riddick snorted. "Music to my ears, beautiful."

"Do not flatter yourself, breeder. I do this only to survive long enough to kill you."

"Not the best way to gain my coöperation, Vaako. You was more charming before the Necros." Riddick teased lightly.

"My sense of humor notwithstanding, you know it is the only way." Vaako said.

"Yeah. An' I guess you ain't about to let me be the one in back." Riddick asked, curious.

"No."

"Sense o' humor notwithstandin' ... good to know you ain't lost all your polish."

That being said, Riddick felt the chain stop about three meters above the prison floor. Already, they had an audience of nearly every inmate in the place. He sighed. Welcoming party of two down below ... Riddick was at least assured that they could take them. After that ... he'd just have to wait and see.


	8. Tandem

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Thanks to everyone for the fabulous notes and reviews! My significant other and I tried to work out the choreography for the chain break. If you find any errors, please forgive as we don't escape from slams Riddick-style every day ... we worked it out as best we could.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako considered how best to flip himself around to spoon against Riddick to enable their escape. Taking several deep breaths, Vaako brought his legs directly up at the waist. He was grateful for the constant training he did between conquests. It made this much less difficult. He was also grateful he'd been wearing his shipboard clothes and not his armor.

With his feet over his head, Vaako used the toe of one boot to press the carbine lock inward just enough to allow him to ease his bound wrists free. He grunted, indicating to Riddick that he was in place. The big man folded himself upwards and pressed on the other side of the carbine, providing Vaako some leverage as he pushed against it, lifted his wrists and the chain over the open hook. Twisting them, Vaako allowed his weight to shift and he slowly turned, the carbine lock snapping shut and his muscles tight to keep all the movements slow and in control. Riddick slowly unfolded and the two men hung in place, swaying slightly but now with Vaako facing Riddick's back. Riddick smiled.

"Been a while, beautiful. Been a long while."

"Tell me, Riddick ... assuming in some insane universe that what you imply is true - did I _ever_ respond to your pathetic seductions?" Vaako snarled.

Riddick chuckled and Vaako felt his body twitch. Riddick smirked. "That answer your question?"

"Bastard."

Riddick _tsk'd_. "Language, Vaako. We doin' this?"

Vaako growled in affirmation and slid his legs between Riddick's and hooked them at the ankles. Arm muscles bunching, Vaako and Riddick gripped the two chains that held them bound and eased their bodies upwards in tandem. Once they were upside down, Vaako tightened his leg muscles and pressed himself as closely to Riddick as he could. It was impossible to ignore the intimate sensations and Vaako had a sudden flash of memory.

_He'd been in this position with Riddick before._

Then he and Riddick were falling and Vaako grunted as the weight of their bodies falling gave just enough momentum for them to yo-yo back up and twist the chain around them as they went. Twice more they windmilled their legs to wrap the chain tightly around their bodies. Pausing for a moment to catch a quick breath, then Vaako nodded. His cheek was pressed against Riddick's as he leaned over one shoulder. He felt Riddick push against his head. It was not a signal, but instead it felt like a reassuring gesture ... an encouragement. Vaako snarled.

"Let us do this."

With that, he and Riddick allowed gravity to take hold. Their bodies spun down the rope, legs spinning but still tightly gripped together. When they reached the bottom, the centrifugal force had given them enough momentum to snap their binder chains and release them to fall to the floor, landing on their feet. Jumping up, Vaako and Riddick instinctively turned back-to-back again and faced off with their attackers.

Riddick took on the man charging while Vaako let the second one launch himself. He caught the man easily by the neck, crushed his windpipe and tossed him aside like a broken doll. Unseen by either man, a third emerged from a nearby sulfur fissure. He charged but was brought up short by a chain that wrapped itself around his neck. Jerked backwards, his thrashing brought him to Riddick and Vaako's attention and they watched as he flew back and landed on his head with a loud crunching sound.

They observed the chain being recalled slowly into the hands of a slender figure hidden by the steam that permeated the slam. Both men tensed for similar yet slightly different reasons - Riddick recognized the figure. Vaako recognized the figure but could not put a name to the face. He felt a wave of something moving through his memories and flinched, not wanting it to break free. A sudden voice fortunately split the air and Vaako was able to shift his focus to that.

"There are inmates and there are convicts. A convict has a certain code." The tall man approaching them said loudly. He was apparently the welcoming committee for a certain group among the prisoners. "He knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards' work for them ... brings shame to the game." Pausing, he stepped on the hand of one of the would be attackers and then knocked him flat with a well-placed kick. "So ... which are you gonna be?"

Both Vaako and Riddick regarded the man impassively. Riddick spoke. "Me? I'm just passin' through."

Turning, he followed the trail the slender convict had made through the smoke and steam. Vaako did not even bother replying. Instead, he chose another route and disappeared just as quickly into the bowels of the prison. His mind was screaming with voices from another life.

* * *

Riddick walked into a small empty cell and glanced around. He froze as he felt a presence behind him and then felt the sharp points of a hand-held butterfly blade.

"Should I go for the sweet spot?" The soft voice questioned. Riddick wondered when that voice had grown up and become so cold. So devoid of life. It was almost like Vaako's voice. "Left of the spine ... fourth lumbar down ... the abdominal aorta ... what a gusher."

Riddick raised his goggles and glanced over his shoulder, amused at hearing his own words spoken back to him in that female voice.

"How do I get eyes like that?" The voice asked. Riddick smiled.

"You gotta kill a few people."

"Did that. Did a lot of that." Riddick felt the blades press dangerously against his back and he decided that playtime was done. Grabbing the wrist, he swung her forward and slammed her into the bars. He pinned her arms above her and held his other arm gripping a bar between her legs.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam," Riddick murmured softly, continuing the game.

"One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again?" The girl hissed. "Only there wasn't any doctor here who could shine my eyes, not even for 20 menthol Kools. Was there anything you said that was true?"

Riddick clenched his arm and boosted Jack off the floor, arms still pinned. She looked down into his shimmering eyes. "What are you gonna do, huh? Go for the sweet spot?"

"Remember who you're talkin' to, Jack." Riddick admonished. He couldn't stop the tightening in his chest at seeing the girl/woman before him formed from the child he'd left behind. Left behind like his lover to save them from the fate caring for him brought. Apparently he'd managed a massive fail in both instances.

"Jack's dead. She was weak." The girl murmured, lowering her head. Riddick glanced down and in that instant, the girl once called Jack struck. Her leg lashed out and a boot kicked out the light beside them, sending sparks and a flaring brightness into the room. Momentarily blinded, Riddick felt something sharp slice across his cheek and he released his grip to free himself for a fight. When he looked around, his attacker was gone. He looked out onto the catwalk. The girl stood there, her body sinuously swaying in time to an internal rhythm. "My name's Kyra ... and I'm a new animal."

Riddick watched her vault over the railing to a lower level and absently ran his hand over the cut on his face. It had been a while since someone had gotten that close. Riddick paused to wonder where Vaako was.


	9. Animal Thing

A/N: TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side".

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako bit down on his lower lip, struggling to keep the voices screaming at him silent. He was first and always a Necromonger commander. First and always. Fidelity. He served the Lord Marshal. He served ... Vaako groaned as another face inserted itself. A man with jaguar eyes ... a man to whom he'd vowed his life ... a man he ...

"NO!" Vaako snarled viciously but then his voice broke. "...no...no...I didn't ... I _couldn't_ ..."

Vaako curled onto his side as the memories slammed into his mind.

**_Lupis Five ... the girl Jack had led him on a merry chase ... he was losing patience. He'd made a vow to Riddick ... he had to take her back to Helion ... he had to get her to safety. _**

**_Mercs she signed with ... leaving ... have to follow ... suddenly "they" arrive ... in an instant, it's all ash and debris and he's fighting ... who the hell are these monsters ...?_**

**_Darkness ... then voices ... other minds ... not Riddick ... minds that probe and push and tickle inside his mind ... minds he can't shut out like before ... minds that are dead ... but not dead ... screaming ... who's screaming? _**

**_Riddick ... why did you leave me? Why did you leave ... then nothing but someone screaming ... someone begging ... until he realizes it's been him all along._**

Vaako abruptly threw up as the last of the walls shattered and his thoughts were suddenly open and free. Vaako shuddered as he remembered his capture on Lupus Five and the Necromonger Quasi-Deads. He remembered screaming his lover's name and hearing no answer. He remembered ... _Riddick._

* * *

Riddick rinsed off in one of the many waterfalls that dotted the prison proper. He sighed as the water cascaded over him, sluicing away grime and detritus from his recent interactions with the civilized world. He only wished ... pushing the thought away, Riddick chided himself on getting soft. He had to stop thinking about Vaako as his lover and start considering him as an obstacle that might need to be cleared.

Putting his goggles back on, Riddick glanced across the central tube of the prison at a figure perched on the railing. Watching. The girl/woman once known as Jack but now going by Kyra. He wondered which category she was going to fit into.

"Still here?" Riddick turned and looked at the man who'd greeted him when he'd arrived. "I've been here 18 years. See this?"

Riddick glanced down to see the man twirling a silver wedding band. "I remember how gorgeous she was ... well, gorgeous in a certain light ... but ... for the death of me I cannot remember her name."

The prison PA suddenly echoed with chilling words. "FEEDING TIME!"

The man looked at Riddick with an unsettling grin. "We're here for the rest of our unnatural lives. Oh ... and whatever you do? Don't make eye contact."

Riddick said nothing as the man walked past him and then moved into safety. The guards released a trio of beasts that Riddick wasn't familiar with ... he heard someone mutter "Hellhounds" and decided that it fit. Their scaled near indestructible hides covered bodies rippling with nothing but muscle. Their forced diet was light on fat except for the times when they were allowed to dine on a prisoner. Not much fat, more gristle, but the hunt was more entertaining.

Riddick put his back to a wall and gripped the cabling that lined the prison to hold himself there. He watched Kyra face off with one of the the beasts and leap out to the ropes to escape, spiraling down to safety. Two of the unfortunately slower prisoners were quickly taken down and the third hellhound prowled, angry that it hadn't brought anything to ground. Riddick pulled his goggles off as it passed him.

When the beast faced him, he met its shimmering gaze which was so much like his own. He held the gaze until the beast tilted its head sideways and seemed to decide something about him. The man, whose lackeys called him "The Guv", looked at the tableau in amazement. Riddick patted the beast's side as if he were petting a family pit bull with no concern. The hellhound almost preened under Riddick's attention. He shoved it companionably and watched as it went back to the kennel. The hellhound paused and then slammed into a nearby set of bars, warping them as it did so. It growled and moved on.

The Guv looked at Riddick who smiled and shrugged. "It's an animal thing."

* * *

Kyra slowly knelt beside the dead body of the guard Riddick had killed using only a metal cup. She took hold of it and wrenched it free from the dead man's chest. Amused, she held it up and watched the blood congeal on the jagged edges.

"Death by teacup ... damn ... why didn't I think of that?" Kyra mused.

Riddick turned away. "I didn't come here to play 'Who's the Better Killer?'"

"But it's my favorite game," Kyra called. "Haven't you heard?"

Riddick paused, his back to the girl. "I heard you came lookin' for me."

"Is that all?" Kyra smirked. "You missed the best part. I hooked up with mercs outta Lupis Five ... said they'd take me on, teach me the trade, give me a good cut."

Riddick tensed when he heard the part about the mercs. He'd done everything to make sure that Kyra ... Jack, then ... never crossed with mercs ... never knew that life. Vaako had gone after her to try and keep that promise ... somewhere along the way he'd met up with the Necros and they'd stolen his life. He realized that Kyra was still talking.

"They slaved me out, Riddick. Do you know what that could do to you when you're that age? When you're 12?"

Riddick clamped down on his anger before it manifested against the girl. "I told you to stay in New Mecca. Did you not listen?!" Riddick tore off his goggles so that he could meet Jack's eyes. "I had mercs on my neck. I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap - alone - just to keep 'em away from you. Vaako ... I left him behind so they couldn't track me through you two ... so he could keep you safe ... and you go and sign up with the same wanna-be badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait."

Riddick's anger had burned down to disgust then to disappointment. Kyra wasn't backing down, however.

"What are you pitchin' Riddick? That you cuttin' out was a good thing? That you had my ass covered from halfway across the universe? That you had Vaako's?"

Riddick paused and closed his eyes. "You signed with mercs ..."

"There was nobody else around for me ... what's your excuse for leavin' Vaako?" Kyra said, turning away.

Riddick opened his eyes.

_No excuse, beautiful. I just fucked up. _Riddick sent absently.

_Yes. Yes you did. _Came the reply.


	10. Reunion

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". The boys reunite ... finally. If you don't like slash, skip this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

_Vaako?_

Riddick had only enough time to turn before the strike came. Vaako hit him in a flying tackle and they went down into a writhing, twisting heap before wrenching free of each other. Vaako leapt up, reading to charge again, but Riddick stayed easily out of range. They simply circled one another, muscles coiling for the next collision.

"You gonna take your chances, beautiful?"

Vaako winced and tilted his head as though in pain. "Stop calling me that!"

"Still true," Riddick said.

"I remember … _everything_ … everything I've done in the name of my … Faith …" Vaako said in a hoarse whisper. "I remember everything from _before _I converted … I even remember _you_."

Riddick said nothing. Vaako attacked. Evenly matched, the men landed blow after blow to the other but neither gained an advantage. They broke apart again.

"You belong to me, Vaako." Riddick said.

"I belong to no man!" Vaako said sharply but his facial expression was confused. "I ... No! First and always I am a Necromonger commander. I obey my Lord Marshal to bring him glory."

"Sounds like you ain't too sure about that, beautiful."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Vaako ground out.

"Can't help it ... you're my beautiful animal an' you know it. You just ain't lettin' yourself know it." Riddick said, leaning insolently against the side of the cell with his arms crossed.

Vaako stared at Riddick. None of this was going as it should ... he had planned to kill Riddick and then figure a way out of the slam. He couldn't fathom why he was bothering to _talk_ to the man. His head was full of whispering voices that would not let him be ... would not let him _forget._

"Ain't got all day, beautiful. Either you decide you're with me or we finish this." Riddick said, pushing up from the wall.

"Gladly." Vaako snarled.

The two men came together, each fighting for dominance ... or so Vaako thought. The first opening he had, Riddick swept Vaako's legs out from under him and pinned him to the floor. He knew he had only seconds before Vaako bucked him so he tore off his and Vaako's goggles, then forced the man to meet his eyes.

When they'd still been lovers and linked, Riddick had quickly learned to sense when Vaako dropped the mental shields he kept in place to prevent himself from hearing every mind in near proximity. He only did that when Riddick was close enough to override any other mental 'noise'. When the Necromongers had taken Vaako's memory of being a telepath, they'd left him vulnerable - something Riddick intended to take advantage of before Vaako recalled his abilities. Riddick abruptly forced his mind into Vaako's. It was a hard entry and Vaako's already traumatized mind began to push Riddick out – without success. In the physical world, Vaako threw his head back and howled.

Memories of the Quasi-Dead's first invasion into his mind flooded over Vaako. Riddick felt something like ice water spreading throughout Vaako's thoughts – the Necromonger conditioning was attempting to reassert itself. Riddick pushed back with his own mind. Suddenly, he was front-row-center as Vaako relived the memory of his fight against the Quasi-Dead and their systematic rape of his mind. Riddick felt his rage growing as he heard his lover's agonized mental screams as his will finally splintered and fell into the arctic morass to be buried and forgotten. Riddick decided it was time to bring his Vaako back from the grave.

_Remember who you belong to, Vaako._

_ I am first and always a Necromonger commander. I obey my Lord Marshal in the name of the Faith. 'Til UnderVerse come._

_ Remember who you belong to, Vaako._

Vaako moaned under Riddick but the sound was anything but pleasant. Riddick snarled as he fought for the alpha position in Vaako's mind.

_Remember who marked you, Vaako._

Vaako jerked as a memory forced its way into his mind.

**_Riddick pulled Vaako to him in a fierce embrace, pressing the entire length of his body against the other man. Driven close to the edge by his lover's bold move, Riddick jerked Vaako's head back by his braids and bit hard and deep into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Vaako dragged in a silent shuddering breath and reveled in the almost orgasmic pain, knowing the mark would stay with him even after it healed. The obvious symbolic claiming by his alpha did not escape Vaako. He wouldn't have chosen it to be any other way between them - Riddick was the only man he'd ever shown his throat to ... and Vaako knew he always would. He fleetingly wondered why he'd bothered fighting that in the first place._**

_I gave you that mark, Vaako ... you belong to me._

Vaako groaned again and feebly tried to force Riddick's mind out of his own but he either had not the strength or ... Vaako quailed internally over the thought that he was giving in to this breeder ... betraying ever vow he'd ever made as a Necromonger soldier.

_They lied first, Vaako._

Another memory surfaced.

'**_Your precious Riddick ... he abandoned you to your fate, Vaako. You know this. You know he never intended to return for you ... we can give you a life free of that pain ... free of the agonies of the heart ... a new life where you never need remember ... all you have to do is embrace the pain and let it wash over and around you.' The Purifier's words bit deep into Vaako's psyche as he hung helpless in the yoke, his entire body nothing but anguish. He wanted to shake his head in denial, but the blades pressed into his neck prevented him. _**

**_ 'You lie ... he is my alpha ... I am his ... always ...'_**

**_ 'No Furyan would choose a mate from a lesser race ... you were nothing but a diversion, Vaako. Nothing more than a way to pass the time ... let go ... you owe him nothing any longer ... he's abandoned you ... you were only the dog he left to watch over an unwanted bitch pup ...' The Purifier said softly, his mouth only scant centimeters from Vaako's ear. The man's breath was cool against his fevered skin._**

**_ Vaako groaned as he struggled against the words verbalizing the fears that taunted him as he watched the skies for some sign his lover was coming back. 'The Lord Marshal offers you a place in his army ... a new life, Vaako ... free of this Riddick's lies ... free of memory ... free of pain ... of useless emotion ... freedom to start anew, Vaako ... just let go ... forget ...'_**

**_ Vaako cried out as the pain flared fresh and then something within simply stopped fighting. 'I was always with you, Riddick ...' Vaako's memories vanished in a white-hot flame and a mental scream that ended when Vaako surrendered._**

_Never shoulda left, beautiful. Never will again._

In the physical world, Riddick looked down at his once-lover. Vaako returned the look with eyes that had lost the hollow emptiness of the Necromonger conditioning. It wasn't his old lover, but it was close.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

Riddick began to wonder if he'd misread Vaako's mind as the verbal and mental silence stretched out. Finally, he felt Vaako's mind stop pushing against his own.

_Always, Riddick._

Riddick offered his hand to Vaako and pulled him upright. The cold place in Vaako's mind was held at bay for now by Riddick's presence. They both knew Vaako would have a long fight ahead to silence it completely. At that precise moment, however, all either man wanted was to reaffirm the physical and mental link they'd shared before everything had fallen so horribly apart.

"Not much time before all hell breaks loose upstairs, beautiful," Riddick said.

_Shut up and fuck me, _Vaako sent, pulling Riddick into a kiss.

Riddick chuckled. It wasn't often Vaako demanded. Riddick grinned and bent his mouth to one of Vaako's Purification scars. The resultant gasp led Riddick to give more attention to the spot. Vaako's head fell back and then he was pulling at Riddick's clothes in a near frenzy. Riddick pushed Vaako back to arm's length.

_Easy does it, beautiful._

_ Don't tell me you don't want this._ Vaako mentally snarled.

Riddick met Vaako's wild gaze. _No question 'bout that … but I ain't got a spare wardrobe handy if you shred this one._

Vaako's breathing calmed for a moment and then a small grin drifted across his face. He sent Riddick all the long-buried need from the last five years. Riddick's eyes fluttered shut and he gave his head a shake as if to clear it. When Riddick's eyes opened again, Vaako had a glimpse of jaguar eyes full of molten heat before Riddick was pushing him farther down the corridor into a small fissure he'd noted earlier. Like any slam, this one had plenty of places to hide when you needed a modicum of privacy. Riddick doubted that Vaako would have cared one way or another but he was done sharing his beautiful animal with everyone else.

The crack was just wide enough for the two of them to pull apart and remove only enough clothing to get to one another. Vaako found himself unceremoniously turned around to face the wall but he didn't care. Reaching back, he gripped Riddick's hips and pulled the man into himself as he felt his body breached. Riddick's growl vibrated against Vaako's neck and he laved his tongue over the mark he'd left on Vaako years ago.

_Mine._

Vaako was not inclined to disagree. In fact, Vaako quickly found he couldn't make intelligible sounds as Riddick set a punishing rhythm for them both. Vaako's deep moan of his lover's name at climax sent Riddick over the edge. The Furyan bit down hard again on the mark as his own orgasm overtook him, causing Vaako to inhale sharply and actually score the rock beneath his hands as he clawed it. After coming down, Riddick stood, pressed against Vaako, panting heavily. He idly tugged on Vaako's braids with his teeth, then grimaced. Vaako sensed his displeasure and turned his head slightly.

"What?"

"You still smell like _her_," Riddick complained.

Vaako laughed. "Let me up, then, and I'll avail myself of the bathing amenities here."

"Missed them mile-long words, beautiful."

Vaako glanced at Riddick as he stepped out of the fissure and they both redressed. He was remembering how the Purifier had broken him by using his doubts about Riddick's fidelity to weaken his resolve. Vaako stepped up to the big man and pulled him down into a kiss then leaned back to meet his eyes. "I willingly called you my alpha once, Riddick. Keep your word this time."

Riddick studied Vaako's gaze for a moment then nodded. It would have to be enough for both of them.


	11. Breakout

**A/N: ** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or sent me a PM. I truly appreciate it. I love all my anonymous readers as well.

**DISCLAIMER: ** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick jerked awake from a dream he could barely recall. Instinctively he tightened his arms around the man sleeping against him in the small cradle of rock they'd found high above the prison floor. Vaako was instantly awake and gripping Riddick's arm across his chest.

_Riddick?_

Vaako didn't receive an answer from his newly regained lover and he left it. Riddick had always had dreams he refused to share. Vaako had enough of his own - even more, now. It was enough for Riddick to awaken near Vaako. Beyond that, he would take no help in discovering what they were or what they meant. Together, they made their way down to one of the lower catwalks. Riddick showed Vaako the waterfalls that ran constantly through the prison and stood watch while Vaako stepped into the flow. He watched his lover methodically rinse away the sweat and dirt of the last few days.

_Maybe now you'll smell like you again, beautiful._

_Your jealousy is touching, Riddick._

_I don't share._

Vaako pulled out of the water, replaced his goggles and wrung his braids. The hot water had given his pale skin a bit of pink tint which Riddick found he liked. Anything was better than the ashen tone Vaako had displayed when they had first met again. He walked over to his lover and pulled him into a deep kiss. Vaako grinned against Riddick's mouth.

_We have an audience._

Riddick broke off the kiss and turned to see Kyra watching the men from across the shaft. Her expression was unreadable. Riddick and Vaako walked off and made their way back up to the small ledge they'd been sleeping in. Vaako crouched while Riddick stood and together they watched the prison go about its business below. They'd spent enough time together that there was no need to talk or even send. Riddick realized how much he'd missed the familiarity he shared with Vaako. UV6 had been very cold and very lonely without his beautiful companion.

_Never again, _Riddick promised himself.

From above them, came a slow rumble and as the pair watched, the guard station rose on large screws to the surface. Several loud clangs sounded through the shaft and then a breeze hit them. Vaako inhaled deeply.

_They're changing out the air, _Vaako sent.

_Good to know they do go topside, _Riddick mused.

The Guv, who had been watching the two men, looked at them grimly. He knew that somehow, they were actually talking without being heard. He'd known about telepaths in his long life, but he'd never actually met one. Looking back and forth between their faces, the Guv murmured, "Who the hell are you two?"

Vaako smiled but kept looking out over the prison below. Riddick turned to regard the Guv.

"When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on our tail when we cut fence or ... stay here for the rest of your _natural_ life." Riddick growled.

The Guv smiled grimly. "Nobody outs this place. Nobody."

Riddick merely looked at him. Vaako leapt down from the perch and Riddick followed him a moment later. The Guv watched them and then started as a voice drifted down from above.

"They ain't nobody ... either of 'em." Kyra said. She lay on her back watching the ceiling with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

As predicted, the event that would change everything happened fast. Whatever had triggered it, the prison fell to a standstill as gunfire and then explosions rocked the guard station. Riddick and Vaako were standing at the railing watching the flashes when a familiar figure dropped from the station and slid down the chain that had deposited them into the prison a day earlier.

Toombs came to a sliding halt on the chain and dangled directly across from where Riddick and Vaako stood. Vaako grinned. Life with Riddick was anything but boring. Riddick began to back up and gauge distance. Vaako touched his mind briefly and then went off to find the staircase leading up to the guard station. He paused to watch Riddick leap across the air shaft and slam into Toombs hanging from the chain. He chuckled and headed for the stairs.

Riddick pulled himself hand over hand up the rope into the now-destroyed guard station. He studied the debris with a trained eye, determining what had happened. Dead mercs and guards littered the floor. He found a discarded data pad and picked it up. The picture it showed made left him cold. He noticed the female merc that had greeted him upon awakening and walked over to her. As he passed the control switch, Riddick opened the gates leading into the prison.

Kneeling in front of the woman, he reached over and took the keys to the binder links on his wrists. She had been mortally injured during the fight. He guessed the explosion had taken her down. He said nothing as he released the cuffs. Behind him, Vaako and the others were entering the room. Vaako moved directly into the room, imitating Riddick in his assessment of the situation. He noticed his lover standing beside the female merc who regarded them both warily.

"Are you ... you gonna kill me?" She gasped, blood bubbling at her lips with every breath.

Riddick glanced at Vaako and walked away to open the door to the sled but it would not open. He picked up a broken monitor and watched the security cameras tracking the remaining guards as they raced through underground access tunnels. He'd removed his goggles and his silver gaze narrowed.

Vaako looked at the female merc and gently examined her while he removed his own binders with the key Riddick had tossed to him. He found her wounds and she cried out as he felt them as easily as he could. He lifted her chin.

"You will bleed out but it will take a while and I imagine it will hurt a great deal." Vaako said. "I can end this now ... if you wish."

"G-gonna shoot ... me? I- I can do that ... myself ..." The merc wheezed.

"You could ... but we both know you won't. No ... my way is faster ... painless. But you must choose ... I have no time to debate the matter with you." Vaako said.

Vaako pulled his own goggles and met the woman's eyes. She blinked and nodded, then grabbed his hand tightly. "Hel - helluva sexy ... beast ... you got ... there ..."

Vaako smiled. "I know."

With that, she closed her eyes and Vaako sent his mind into hers. Killing through a link was not something any telepath did lightly. The danger of the death taking the telepath with it was very high. Vaako had learned long ago how to separate the mind from the body. Once that was done, he snapped the merc's neck and let her dead body fall to the ground. At the same time, he released her mind and it went wherever anyone went after death.

While Vaako attended to the dying merc, Riddick walked the control room and explained what had happened to the other convicts and Kyra. When Vaako rejoined them, Riddick handed over the data pad. Vaako stared at it and felt a very cold sensation growing in the deep recesses of his mind where he had pushed the Necromonger conditioning. The vessel threatened everything in his recently regained life. He dropped the pad to the floor with a loud clatter. Riddick glanced over at him, knowing what his lover was thinking.

_Never again, beautiful. _Riddick sent.

"The guards figured out the Necros are comin' for me and Vaako." Riddick moved through the room as he spoke. "Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the mercs, and break wide through the tunnel. Then _somebody_ got off a lucky shot with this rocket launcher here ..." Riddick toed the offending weapon. " ... that took out the sled. Guards took off on foot but rigged the door so no one could follow."

Vaako, sensing movement, had walked over to the edge of the hole leading down into the prison. Toombs was slowly making his way back up the chain. Vaako grabbed a handful of Toomb's hair and dragged him over the edge before tossing him to one side. The convincts immediately covered him with the weapons they'd collected from the dead. Toombs snorted as he listened to Riddick.

"How come you know all this shit?" Toombs said while he winced at Vaako's tight grip. "You weren't even here."

Vaako gave the merc a cold look. "What do you think _his _plan was?"

* * *

_I thought you liked those beasts. _Vaako said with some amusement as they walked away from the hellhound kennels.

_I do ... thought I'd give 'em a new play toy._

Toombs' screams followed them back to the control room.


	12. Racing

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Enjoy - the boys aren't looking forward to the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Slowly Riddick raised the prison control room to the dismay of the convicts with him. Vaako stood by Riddick and sighed, then reached up and tore the sleeves from his shirt. Riddick grinned at him. The inmates were murmuring behind him, knowing his plan and trying to convince themselves it was possible.

"20 mile buffer zone ... and 30 klicks to the hangar," One of the Guv's lackey's mused.

"30 klicks ... over that ..."

The terrain that stretched out before them was the melted and blasted remnants of a world that gave a view of hell in two extremes. It was as uneven and treacherous as any of the inmates could imagine.

The Guv looked at the sky and calculated. "It's moving in the right direction ... we could make it. Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun."

Riddick leaned back against the control panel and looked at the group for a moment. "There's gonna be one speed ... mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up. You'll just die."

Riddick walked past Kyra without looking at her, but his words were directed toward her ... a warning. She looked after him with an uncertain gaze and then her eyes landed on Vaako. The two of them hadn't seen one another since she left Helion Prime to look for Riddick. Vaako hadn't been the warmest of guardians but he had tried to keep his promise to Riddick on her behalf. She wondered if he blamed her for what had happened to him. Vaako walked up and stood directly in front of her, looking down at her. She watched him with wary, feral eyes.

"No, young one, I don't blame you," Vaako replied to her unspoken question. Kyra's eyes widened. Vaako put his goggles on and regarded her steadily. "I don't blame you and I regret ... I regret I wasn't able to stop what happened to you. Being slaved out ... it can destroy a person if they aren't strong enough to survive it."

"Yeah? What would you know about it?" Kyra said with a sneer. "You someone else's bitch in slam ... besides _his_?"

Vaako's face revealed no reaction to her taunts. Instead, he held up an arm that was now bared. On the underside, close to his armpit where it wasn't easily seen, was a faded scar. Kyra's eyes narrowed. She knew the symbol. It designated a body slave - a slave whose only purpose in life was to be used physically. She looked up at him. Vaako lowered his arm. "I was ten. You were twelve. We each survived in our own ways. I failed him by letting you come to this pass ... don't fail him by surrendering to it."

Vaako followed Riddick out into the Crematoria twilight. Everyone had donned long coats for the initial foray since the air had not warmed yet. The control room sank slowly back into the pit behind them.

_Having fun, beautiful?_

Vaako's face revealed a rare grin displaying teeth. A wolf's grin. Vaako loved being able to run and Riddick knew it. He was easily as fast as Riddick and the two men were unconsciously pushing one another as they moved in a ground-eating pace.

Below them, the guards ran through their little warren. Vaako tracked them easily - their thoughts were not complex nor quiet. One of the guards, Anatole, paused briefly as though he'd heard or sensed something. He had been referred to by his boss as having a "nose for trouble". Vaako knew better - Anatole was a latent telepath. He just didn't know it. Unfortunately, if Riddick had his way, Anatole would never know. He'd be dead and they'd have the ship.

Riddick leapt over a large open crater and Vaako was not far behind him. They dodged through several jagged up-croppings and then Riddick dashed down a narrow canyon with Vaako on his heels.

_Guide 'em, beautiful._

Vaako growled, but paused as Kyra and the others ran into the dead end canyon, afraid that Riddick and his partner had abandoned them to their fate. Rounding a corner, they nearly ran into Vaako who had his hands laced together into a step. Without breaking stride, Kyra stepped into his hands and was boosted up to Riddick's waiting arms.

The others were left to their own devices as Vaako turned and quickly scaled the rock. They followed his impromptu path, discarding their coats as they did so. Vaako didn't glance behind but felt the first drippings of sweat on his brow. He laughed as his body gave him another burst of speed. Riddick grinned broadly. It was good to hear his beautiful animal laugh again.

_Riddick ..._

_I see 'em ... 'nother gopher hole up near the volcano fields ... catch 'em there, in the ash._

Vaako did not respond but Riddick knew he'd been heard and understood. Vaako often saw and grasped the same things that Riddick did ... link or no link. It let them move in an eerie tandem with one another. Riddick was again reminded of his solitude on UV6 and how foolish it had been to take that on alone. Vaako, above anyone else in his universe, could have filled the empty silence on that frozen hell. Riddick did not intend to forget that ever again.

The small group ran into a cloud of ash spewing from the multitude of volcanoes in this particular area. It was a thick, suffocating snow that blanketed them. Vaako saw the small turret rising and quickly pulled Kyra behind a nearby boulder just as the guards fired, striking a convict. Riddick had leapt up on the top of the turret and was swinging one of the large hammers that the guards had used in the prison. It gained momentum and he brought it down to strike one of the guards inside. Anatole fell to the bottom of access ladder. Vaako felt his mind evaporate like smoke.

Vaako emerged as he saw the turret beginning to descend and cursed abruptly as Kyra charged past him, firing her stolen weapon until the clip was empty. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and ran past her to regain his place beside Riddick.

Riddick looked at Kyra impassively until Vaako was beside him and then he turned and took off again, the two men pacing each other easily.

Kyra caught up to them and bore the brunt of Riddick's frustrated wrath.

"What the hell was that?" Riddick shouted. "You don't care if you live or die?"

"If I kill them first," Kyra said between breaths. "Not really."

Vaako growled low in his throat at this admission. He'd spent _years_ as a Necromonger because he'd wanted to find Kyra and ensure her safety. He'd promised Riddick. To find out she was this reckless made his efforts and the consequences he'd suffered seem worse than foolish. Riddick's anger flared in Vaako's mind and he knew his lover was furious. It wasn't often that Riddick let anyone in ... he did not take it kindly to have that thrown back at him. He tempered his reply but Vaako thought Kyra probably got its meaning.

"Maybe I _do_ care," Riddick snarled. "Keep _moving_!"

Riddick hit the sheer cliff face at a run and raced up it a good seven feet before he had to start seeking hand holds. Vaako followed suit, but his lesser weight and better parkour skills let him pass Riddick ... a little. Riddick chuckled and the two were soon playing a game of chase with the rising sun as the deadly third player.

They crested the cliff easily and turned to watch the others moving up the face of the mountain. Riddick began to pace anxiously. The light was growing brighter with each breath. Vaako began uncoiling the rope he carried as Riddick went to the edge of the cliff and called to the girl.

"Kyra?" Riddick's deep baritone carried even when he wasn't shouting.

No response was forthcoming.

"_Kyra?" _Riddick's voice was more strident.

"_What?!" _Kyra responded with some frustration.

"_Get. That. Ass. __MOVING_!"

Vaako winced as Riddick's voice boomed along the rocks. He pulled his goggles back and handed his lover the rope he'd already fashioned a slip-knot in for anchoring. Riddick looked at it as though he'd never seen a rope before.

"I told her one speed, beautiful."

"You'll have to get two more ropes to make the jump, though." Vaako said, ignoring the comment.

_Beautiful ..._

_Either you do it or I will, Riddick._

Riddick jerked Vaako into a kiss. They broke apart when the Guv's hand appeared over the edge of the cliff. Riddick helped him up and Vaako grabbed the second convict. Before the other two could make any further progress, the sun appeared in all its hellbound glory. Vaako dove behind an outcropping just opposite the big man. A faint voice drifted up from the cliff side.

"Riddick? You know when I said I didn't care if I lived or died?" Kyra said weakly. "You ... you know I was kidding, right?"

Vaako reached out to Riddick but was sternly rebuffed.

"Stay outta my head, beautiful. Ain't thinking civilized things right now."

Vaako cocked an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Riddick seemed to debate something with himself then he looked at the Guv and the other convict. A roaring brought his attention back to the approaching hell and he saw a sight that in any other circumstance he might have called beautiful. The temperature differential created its own entrance by throwing fireballs and other incendiary displays ahead of it. Riddick's decision was made.

"Give me your rope ... and your water-all of it!" Riddick ordered, pointing. "Stay in the shadow of the mountain. Don't wait for me ... _RUN_!"

_Means you too, Vaako._

_The hell it does, Riddick, _Vaako sent defiantly.

_Not risking you again, beautiful. Go. We'll be right behind._

Vaako knew the unsaid part was "Or we won't." He bowed his head as he fought with himself over obeying Riddick or not. He looked up finally - his jaw set.

_No._

_Dammit, Vaako ..._

_Get going or you'll miss your chance._

Riddick took the rope and ran for it. Vaako watched as he lassoed a rock and used his momentum to pendulum swing along the side of the cliff. He swept Kyra out of the fissure and they flew over the edge of the rocks just as the flames slammed into the mountain. Vaako caught Kyra as Riddick tossed her before landing just beyond in shadow. She looked at Riddick, standing in front of her with the water he'd taken evaporating from his seared skin. Vaako shook his head slightly.

_Never boring,_ Vaako mused.

The trio raced down the shadow side of the mountain toward the hangar. Vaako could sense the running convicts below. He ached for the chance to use his skills in combat again. _That_ desire hadn't come with the Necromongers - he'd possessed a bloodthirsty streak long before ever running across the Lord Marshal's army.

_Not long now and we can play Kyra's favorite game._

_Who's the Better Killer, _Vaako said, grinning. The Jaguar and the Wolf ran the surface of hell to meet up with destiny.


	13. Devastation

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Thanks to **_the reader_** for the kind comments-I like to know what aspects of the story 'work', so to say. Here's the chapter I really didn't want to write, but it was a necessary evil.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Racing oncoming immolation, the trio reached a ridge overlooking the hangar entrance just behind the Guv and Sybar, his lackey. Riddick reached out and gripped the man's ankle, stopping him before he ran down to the runway. Startled, the two men looked behind them as if the devil himself had appeared. Riddick said nothing, only gestured them to stay quiet.

_Anything, beautiful?_

_ They've reached the hangar ... prepping and loading the ship._

"Listen," Riddick growled.

Vaako fell still beside Riddick. The sound of a ship's engine gradually rose over the howling wind. A Necromonger ship hovered low over the planet's surface - and discharged a full contingent of Necromongers including, much to Vaako's surprise, the Purifier himself.

_Rollin' out the royalty, ain't he?_

_ This isn't good, Riddick. He means to have you. The prophecy has made him reckless._

_ Good. He'll make more mistakes._

Vaako stifled a sigh. He knew he would follow Riddick's lead even if it meant facing down soldiers he'd trained himself. His loyalty to his lover, however, didn't mean he wouldn't have preferred avoiding the conflict.

"Let me guess," Kyra said from behind them. "Necros?"

"Yep." Riddick answered. "And a whole lotta Necro firepower."

"Damn. I _hate _not being the bad guys!"

Vaako's mouth quirked. Kyra's bravado always tended to amuse him ... had since the day he'd first seen her fall out of a locker on board the Hunter-Gratzner. Then he felt a cold sensation begin to slide over him. _Lensors_.

_Easy, beautiful. _

_ We are discovered, Riddick. _

Riddick just looked at his lover and Vaako turned away and clenched his jaw. The sound of the lensors inhuman screech echoed off the rocks around them. Vaako's lip curled in a snarl.

"Toal leads them. He is one of the highest ranking commanders in the Empire." Vaako said.

"Under you, beautiful," Riddick said with a smirk.

"Toal trained me and then I surpassed him. He has not forgiven that. He would murder his own men to reach you, Riddick."

Riddick raised an eyebrow as if considering this information. Then he smiled slightly. "Less of 'em I gotta kill myself."

Vaako rolled his eyes. He listened to the sound of armor shifting as the soldiers moved across the field to reach their hiding place. Vaako also sensed the mind of the Purifier ... it was almost ... hopeful? Vaako shook his head, certain he had entered the wrong mind.

Kyra glanced over her shoulder as she tied her hair up and out of her face. "I'd say we've got three minutes until the sun breaks over the mountain and lights up this whole valley."

"Wait." Riddick said softly.

"We gonna do this or not?" Kyra snapped.

"Just ... _wait." _Riddick said again.

Vaako gripped his own blade as he watched the troops that were deploying into the area surrounding the runway. He was ready to spill blood and get a little of his own back for the years stolen from him. Riddick's chuckle from beside him made a long-missed shiver run down his spine. He grinned.

_Been a while since we did this, beautiful._

_ Indeed. It will be good to stretch a little._

Riddick decided to tease his lover. He sent an image of what he truly wanted to be doing with Vaako at that moment. Vaako raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Riddick. Riddick shrugged.

_Just sayin' ..._

Vaako shook his head and turned back to watching the Necromongers approach, amused. Riddick was nothing if not ... _persistent_ in their physical relationship. Considering the length of time they'd been apart, however, he could well understand his lover's heat. His own needs had not been slaked by their brief joining in the prison. If anything, it had only served to fan an ember into a full-blown flame. He was looking forward to finding a little private time with Riddick after this foolishness was done.

The Necromongers continued up the slope towards them, but they paused as a rumbling sound came from the direction of the hangar. Vaako twirled his blade easily in his hand as he waited to see what would happen as merc and Necromonger regarded each other in surprise. Vaako did not have to wait long.

A firefight erupted. Several Necromongers fell to the initial attack. Woefully outgunned, the mercs put up a longer and better fight than Vaako had been expecting. When Riddick's voice purred beside him, he felt his blood rise.

Riddick looked back at Kyra. "Remember that favorite game of yours?"

"Who's the Better Killer?"

"Let's play." Riddick slid a blade out of his boot.

For the Necromongers at the front of the line leading up the slope, life ended quickly and before they had much chance to realize it was over. The squad leader in his cape of office barely had time to register the dark form descending on him before Riddick's blade was buried in his neck. Grabbing the Necro's gun, Riddick shot a soldier coming up behind him.

Vaako killed the lensor himself. He knew that if the Lord Marshal hadn't had other plans for him, he would have been forced to join their ranks - or that of the Quasi-Deads. Either way would have been a living death of another kind.

Moving in tandem, Riddick and Vaako began a relentless push forward through the Necromonger ranks. The link they shared tightened into a sharing that fused their minds for a moment into one. As intimate as any of their joinings, Riddick and Vaako turned and twisted around each other, blades darting in and out of bodies, stolen guns blasting away at targets seen or sensed. Any soldiers that managed to stumble through the pair were quickly dealt with by Kyra or the Guv and Sybar. Necromonger bodies began to litter the ground.

Vaako grabbed Kyra's arm and tossed her to Riddick. Holding onto his arm and using the spring heel blades on her boots, Krya cut a swath through the soldiers surrounding them.

Commander Toal looked behind him at the fight raging between some of his troops and the mercenaries. He was confident that they would all be dead soon so he turned back to the Furyan and his companions. Toal turned in time to see Riddick draw a pair of ulak blades. Vaako's breath caught momentarily as Riddick began a deadly dance through the soldiers attacking them. He'd forgotten how magnificent his lover looked when the killer emerged. Using his hand combat skills as well as his blade skill, Riddick tore a hole in the ranks.

Vaako moved parallel to Riddick, killing whatever Necros managed to break through the razor sharp death. He watched Toal moving along the periphery, observing the battle while maintaining his distance. Calculating the best moment to strike. Vaako cleared himself a path to Toal. He intended to finish the man quickly but the convict called Sybar chose at that moment to die. Riddick and Kyra continued their game but somewhere in the midst of it, Riddick left himself open for just a heartbeat. It was all Toal needed.

Vaako's attention snapped to the body of his lover spinning several feet through the air to crash painfully to the runway. Vaako only dimly registered anything during that moment. Through their link, Vaako felt Riddick's physical pain. He grinned as he moved toward his lover, knowing that he'd simply be very pissed off about the entire incident. He did not contemplate the alternative outcome that could have occurred.

Unfortunately, the Guv had seen what Toal had done and he launched himself at the man, tackling him hard to the ground. Vaako turned toward the men with a shout of warning to the Guv. It went unheard as Toal pushed up from his prone position and corkscrewed into the Guv, stunning him with a savage blow. He then held the man aloft for a long moment before breaking his spine across one knee. Vaako roared in frustration but began moving toward Riddick. As he turned, Vaako felt a vague pressure in one side and it was suddenly very hard to breath. He snarled in frustration with himself and looked down at the blade protruding from his body.

He looked up to see Riddick struggling to get up. Two Necromonger soldiers were closing on him and Vaako knew he could not reach his lover in time. Kyra appeared out of nowhere and dealt with them easily before retreating to the rocks on either side of the runway. Vaako was roughly turned around and he found himself staring at Toal.

"A double trophy will be laid at my Lord Marshal's feet," Toal sneered. "Your head and that of the Furyan."

Vaako returned the sneer. "You've never bested me, Toal. You certainly will never best Riddick."

Toal shook his head with a look of disbelief. "You disgust me, Vaako. You would betray your Lord Marshal for this ... animal?" Toal growled. "You, who were favored among the commanders."

_I would sacrifice the whole of the universe for him, Toal. That is the loyalty __he_ _commands._ Vaako answered Toal in his head. _That is the loyalty your precious Lord Marshal will never know._

Vaako turned his back on the commander. He coughed, spitting up blood but he did not stop. Vaako sent to Riddick, unaware that Kyra was saying aloud the very same words.

_Get up. Get. Up. _Vaako thought. _Riddick ... get up, you bastard. Get up._

Vaako knew neither of them had a right to expect forever with one another, but he refused to be the one left behind. His sending grew more strident.

_Get the hell up, Riddick. _

Toal pushed past Vaako as he saw his lover managed to pull himself up to his knees. Vaako winced at Toal's next words to Riddick.

"So, you _can_ kneel."

Vaako pushed himself forward, rage giving him the strength he needed. He'd barely taken three steps before his world shattered.

_ Vaako ... ?_

Riddick's mental voice sounded shaken and disoriented. Vaako could 'see' the vision that had appeared before Riddick. A woman standing on a dead world ... he could not hear her words but he saw the hand she laid upon his lover. Vaako moved forward like a dead man, his injury beginning to take a hard toll on him. He blinked as the woman turned her gaze upon him

_She can see me! _Vaako thought in shock. The woman smiled knowingly and pointed at him. Vaako felt exposed on a level he hadn't experienced since the Lord Marshal had torn his mind open using the Quasi-Deads. His mouth curled into a snarl and he growled low in his throat. The woman was standing before him, gazing into him. She passed her hand over his eyes.

_**You are linked to him, Wolf ... when the moment comes you will remember your true Faith.**_

The woman disappeared and Vaako stood just outside the ring of Necromonger soldiers, led by Toal that were advancing on Riddick. Riddick was kneeling, but Vaako realized he could see something building inside of his lover. Vaako could almost taste the raw power radiating from Riddick's body. Then, in an eyeblink, it burst forth.

Necromonger soldiers were either flattened or tossed like so many twigs in a storm. Toal flew back to crash into the rocks. The Purifier and Vaako remained standing. Vaako had no idea how he'd managed to keep his feet, but he swayed unsteadily on them. He could see Toal getting up to finish his task and he knew he had to stop him.

"Allow me, Lord Vaako."

The Purifier's soft voice caressed Vaako's ear as it had so many years ago when he'd cleansed Vaako's memories of his former life from his mind. Vaako could not do anything more than gasp when the man pulled the blade from his body and threw it without so much as a glance at his target. Toal grunted and fell forward on his face, the knife he had plunged into Vaako's body now embedded in his throat. Vaako would have, at any other time, questioned just what the hell had happened, but he was unable to form words. His eyes drifted back to Riddick's motionless form. He heard the faintest of sendings.

_ My beautiful ..._

It faded into nothingness so deep and consuming, that Vaako instinctively pulled his thoughts away before he fell into it. He realized his error as a complete and total silence descended on his mind where his link with Riddick had been. The Purifier allowed himself the tiniest of smiles as a howl escaped Vaako and he stumbled forward to fall to his knees beside Riddick's body.

Kyra watched from the rocks, whispering desperately to the still form being cradled against Vaako's chest. The anguished pleadings broke her heart as Vaako raged.

_ "_No! You don't get to do this ... you promised ... you fucking promised, you _bastard!"_

Vaako's 'polish', as Riddick called it, had fled. His face turned up to the fire-orange sky, Vaako gave another animal howl of grief. He did not notice the Purifier at his side until the man spoke, his soft voice carrying only to Vaako over the steadily growing wail of the approaching dawn. Turning bleak eyes to the Necromonger ship that has arrived, Vaako nodded. The life he'd been gradually regaining since his reunion with Riddick suddenly seemed without purpose. He looked down at his lover's slack face and gently pressed a kiss to the still lips before laying him back on the ground.

"I gave you everything worth anything in me, Riddick. They can have the rest. Forgive me."

Vaako stood and then ran for the Necromonger ship. Dawn had arrived and death began to spill down into the valley. Kyra, he vaguely noticed, ran beside him.

Watching from the rocks, Kyra had witnessed Vaako's complete despair and lost her own hope. Vaako was linked to Riddick in a way she didn't understand, but his overwhelming grief told her all she needed to know. The Big Bad was dead and she suddenly realized that she truly didn't care if she lived or died. Kyra simply followed Vaako because he was a familiar face. She did not concern herself with thinking about whatever their fate was going to be. Kyra glanced once at Vaako as she boarded the vessel and noticed something she might have once believed to be tears running down Vaako's face. She wrote it off as just sweat from the oncoming sun.


	14. Purified

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Fair warning: this one has a little non-con sex / spousal abuse ... and I really don't feel repentant about it.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako felt the blade slide into the side of his neck, reopening the Purification scar there. He exhaled slowly as the second blade sliced into the scar on the other side. His eyes slid shut as the pain began a steady throb against his nerve endings, familiar and welcoming.

Vaako could feel the blood running down his neck to the collar of his shirt. He could smell and almost taste the coppery bite. Vaako remembered Riddick's comment about cutting it with schnapps. His mouth quirked. Opening his eyes, Vaako found the new Purifier gazing at him curiously.

As one of the highest ranked commanders, Vaako's re-Purification was private. He was grateful for that fact now.

Kyra's face drifted through Vaako's mind then. He shuddered as fresh pain not related to the Purification process ran through his body, seeming to center in his chest. Looking directly at the Purifier, Vaako snarled.

"Do whatever is needful ... but remove these tiresome sensations. I will not emerge from this chamber until I am once more my true self - until I am Lord Vaako once again."

The Purifier merely nodded.

* * *

Three hours later, Vaako stepped into his quarters to find his wife seated at her vanity as always. She did not turn from her application of facial enhancements as he walked toward her.

_Perfecting perfection,_ Vaako thought.

With three long strides, Vaako closed the distance between them and hauled her from her bench with a hand on her throat. She clawed uselessly at his arm as he held her aloft before him and ran his free hand down her body. Then he gripped the collar of her dress and tore the fabric from her frame. With a casual toss, his wife's body went crashing into a pillar. She hunkered on the floor for a moment, but then launched herself at him with a screech that reminded Vaako of the lensors when they zeroed in on a target. He caught her easily and tossed her onto their bed, moving to pin her there underneath him.

"You are clever, dearest wife," Vaako hissed in her ear as she thrashed beneath him. "But you need to be reminded of your place ... reminded of who you belong to ... and that _I_ am your lord husband."

Dame Vaako froze, meeting Vaako's glowing gaze in sudden fear. "H-h-how ... ?"

Vaako inhaled deeply with an expression of disgust. "You _smell_ like him - your fool of a lover," Vaako smiled coldly down at her. "Your taste is waning, darling - a _healer_? You could bed the strongest warriors in the fleet and you choose a simpering _healer_? Insulting."

Vaako had gone to the medical bay after his Purification was complete. He requested the energy supplements that helped one recover strength quickly - the process took a great deal out of him. He'd smelled his wife on the hapless man who'd approached him and, using his telepathic ability, had uncovered memories of the two of them locked together on this very bed.

Vaako hadn't asked or explained - he'd simply jerked the man to him and torn his throat out with his teeth. As a lord of his rank, he did not have to justify why. The next healer had simply stepped over his colleague and provided Vaako with the supplements he'd requested and a moist cloth to clean off the blood.

Vaako enjoyed sharing the remembrance with his wife as she cried out underneath him. He took her savagely with a goal of causing as much humiliation as he could. She, like him, was numb to much else.

"You've said it before, my wayfaring spouse - your place is at my side till UnderVerse come." Vaako sneered later while he redressed. His wife lay bleeding and fearful on their bed. True to form, however, she had mentally accepted his punishment and was already calculating her next move.

"Why do you let me live, husband?"

Vaako paused, considering. "You should see your machinations to their fruition ... and perhaps I may have had a dalliance of my own while we were apart."

"_Riddick_ ..." Dame Vaako hissed.

Vaako gave her a dark smile. "Yes. He reminded me of a few things - namely that you were always a boring lay." He chuckled at her affronted gasp.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Vaako took his wife's hand almost tenderly, but she cried out when he clenched his fingers around hers. "You are going to get your wish, my lady. Soon, you will be the consort of the new Lord Marshal," Vaako said softly. He was not surprised to see a flare of hunger in her eyes. "But after I take the throne, you will _never_ share my bed again. You will play the part of the dutiful, obedient wife but you will never have more of me than the position and title that come with being at my side. I'm quite sure you'll manage."

Vaako's gaze was hard and cold. His Dame wondered what had happened during his pursuit of the Riddick that had taken away the docile, easily manipulated man she'd married. Still, there were conditions and expectations to be set and Dame Vaako was not one to waste time in remorse.

"Will I be permitted my own lovers at that time?"

"I do not care if you fuck the entire armada, wife. Come into my presence bearing any sign or scent of them, however, and you will relearn pain without Purification before you die." Vaako said tonelessly. "I will have to keep up appearances after all."

"What has changed you so, Vaako?"

"Ask me no questions, woman, and I will tell you no lies. Now - the promotion ceremony is soon and we must both prepare." Vaako was pleased to see her move with alacrity.

* * *

Vaako knelt in front of his Lord Marshal, his body language submissive and controlled. He wore the ceremonial armor of his new rank - heavy and annoying. He made a mental note to rework the uniforms when he had gained the throne.

"I have lost a purifier," The Lord Marshal was saying as he walked down the daïs steps to stand before Vaako with his new helm of office. "But I have gained a First among commanders."

Vaako kept his eyes downcast.

"It is overdue, isn't it - that We acknowledge your many accomplishments." Zhylaw said. He looked almost amused. "In truth, We have always seen your steady faith, your considerable talents and above all, your unflinching loyalty."

Vaako allowed his gaze to drift upward in supplication to his Lord Marshal as he took the proffered helmet. He could see his wife standing to one side, a cool, slightly wary expression on her face. Vaako bowed his head again and then looked up and spoke.

"Obedience without question. Loyalty until UnderVerse come."

"Well done, Vaako. This is a day of days." Zhylaw swept past Vaako with his entourage. Vaako stood slowly. His thoughts were awhirl for some reason. His wife moved to stand beside him.

"Try to look more pleased, Vaako," the Dame murmured. "You have killed his enemy ... and his suspicions."

Vaako sighed. "I should have brought back his head."

Dame Vaako took his helmet. "You saw him unbreathing. You saw him dead on the ground."

Vaako turned his head slightly. "Riddick was no common breeder, wife. He dropped 20 trained Necromonger soldiers in a heartbeat. He is ... was ... more than resilient than any of you realize."

She sighed. "All mysteries are not miracles, not even in this religion." She turned to smile at him. "And if you say it is certain, then it is certain. And we've already said it, haven't we?"

"Yes," Vaako snarled. "we have." He took his helmet and followed his Lord Marshal's path from the throne room.


	15. Mistaken

A/N: TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side".

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick didn't remember being dragged from the runway. He didn't remember the relentless sun burning his skin. He didn't remember Vaako's howls of grief. So when he jerked back to consciousness inside the hangar, it was understandable that he was deeply confused and defensive.

Crouching, arms up in a defensive gesture, Riddick stared around himself wildly. He watched the Necromonger ship hovering before turning to break orbit. Riddick scanned the bodies being blown about by the howling solar wind just outside the hangar. Well, the piles of bone dust anyway. Anything flesh had long since disintegrated. He didn't see anything identifiable as Kyra or Vaako. He looked up at the small dot that was the Necromonger vessel.

"Krya? Beautiful?" Riddick whispered.

"I was supposed to deliver a message to you ... if Toal ... or Vaako failed to kill you." The Purifier's delicate clipped voice caught Riddick's attention.

Turning his head slightly, Riddick watched as the man removed the sigils of his office and pulled off the rings he wore. His face wore no expression.

"It is a message from the Lord Marshal himself." The Purifier put one of his shoulder guards down and reached for the other. "He tells you to stay away from Helion. Stay away from him. In return ... you'll be hunted no more."

Riddick sneered. _Practical bastard._

He turned as he heard a blade being dragged across metal. The Purifier was approaching him slowly. "But Vaako ... Vaako will most likely report you as dead. It will, after all, be the fastest way to regain his position among the Necromonger ranks. I am sure any of the troops who witnessed what occurred here will never awaken from their cryo-sleep. None of the others would dream of contradicting the man who killed the Riddick. So this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done."

Riddick's hand lashed out and closed on the Purifier's neck. The man did not crumple but he did struggle to breathe as Riddick's hand continued to relentlessly close.

"Where? Where will they take them?" Riddick ground out.

The Purifier raised a shaking hand and pulled open his long leather jacket. There, on the left side of his chest was the faint outline of a glowing hand print. Riddick released him immediately, shock evident on his face. A similar shape glowed on his own chest. He looked down at it and then at the pale, thin man across from him.

"We all began ... as something else." The Purifier whispered. "He'll do to them, what he did to me."

Riddick remained silent. The Purifer looked at him with an almost pleading expression. "I've done ... unimaginable things in the name of a Faith that was never my own. Forcing your lover to forget the alpha that he would destroy worlds for? A feat even the Lord Marshal himself did not expect."

The Purifier gazed out on the searing landscape beyond the safety of the hangar doors. "Vaako will return to the Necromongers and he will kill the Lord Marshal and take the army for himself. He will continue the Faith because it is all he has now ... worlds will die because he gave all that kept him human to you."

Riddick's jaw tensed as he listened to the Purifier. "Never asked him to choose me ..."

The Purifier's mouth twitched into a warped smile. "An alpha chooses his or her own mate, not the other way around. They initiate the bonding that you experienced with Vaako. However, this is the first time in Furyan history that an alpha has chosen from outside the Furyan bloodline ... and chosen a telepath as well. Two unknown factors that have combined to create a bond the likes of which I never knew existed."

Riddick watched the man smile. "Not so great if he thought I was dead."

"Oh but you were, Riddick. You _were_ dead. You have been reborn with the rage of an entire race burning through your soul. And when you see Vaako again ... he will remember who claimed him. He will remember his true Faith."

Riddick's gaze was unreadable behind his goggles. The Purifier smiled and walked to the edge of the hangar doorway. He glanced back. "The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back. The Furyan in me ... hopes you won't listen. God knows ... I've dreamed of it."

With that, the Purifier dropped the Furyan blade to the ground and stepped out into Hell. The howling wind blew him away in layers of skin and bone and charred blood. Riddick watched the faint blue glow fade from within the blackened and disintegrating husk that finally crumpled to the ground.

Riddick picked up the discarded blade and made his decision. As soon as twilight fell, the merc ship that had carried him to the prison on Crematoria bore him away in pursuit of the two people that meant anything to him in the universe.

* * *

On Helion Prime, Necromonger soldiers and courtiers raced to their respective vessels as the Lord Marshal declared Ascension protocol. Dame Vaako stood on the steps of the Basilica and looked out over the landing field and wondered why they were so quick to disembark. She sensed something had unsettled the Lord Marshal. Then she felt it.

It was barely a brush ... not even a true touch, but it resonated in her like something had stabbed her. Eyes wide, she turned, scanning the bodies that flowed past her in a hurry to reach the doors. She saw nothing and began her own press to get inside. She had to know ... had to see.

Looking over the crowd, she saw other nobles - women, men ... soldiers. No one looked out-of-place. Until one paused, glancing back at her ... and she saw the flash of jaguar eyes looking directly into her own. Before she could recover from her paralysis, the figure was gone, lost among the milling bodies.

_Riddick._

* * *

"Here on Helion?" Vaako demanded.

"I mean here ... on this very ship!" Dame Vaako snapped.

"Could you be mistaken?" He tapped her forehead none-too-gently with his gloved fingers. "Mind fabricates fear. Could you be wrong?" Vaako gripped her arm tightly and she struggled to pull away.

"Not so wrong as you were to leave him alive!" Dame Vaako hissed, jerking her arm free.

Vaako snarled. "He was _dead_. There was no life in his mind - the body does not survive without the mind."

"You ... you are _aware_?" His wife bleated. "You can ... _touch_ the minds of others?"

Vaako snorted. "Do not presume that to be a weakness, my wife. I can end you easily and no one will ever know how you died. Trust me when I say I know that Riddick was dead. It was no error."

"But you cannot reveal this to the Lord Marshal. Not yet." Dame Vaako said, pacing. "It is twice a mistake - first your failure and now the report of success. How to salvage this ... how?"

"I could always warn the Lord Marshal." Vaako mused.

Vaako's wife stared at him with shocked disbelief. "He would end us both before our Due Time. You will _never_ see the UnderVerse."

An unbidden image had surged into Vaako's mind ... Riddick in his glory, battling the Necromonger soldiers on Crematoria. He felt a longing throb through his body that left a deep, cold ache in his shattered soul. He shook his head ... he would not believe that Riddick was still alive. It _had _to be an error on his wife's part. He would not open himself to hope any longer. He sent his mind out across the ship ... searching. Nothing. No molten heat as he associated with Riddick's mind.

"There is nothing of the breeder on this vessel. You are mistaken." Vaako declared.

"Perhaps ... perhaps he no longer desires your body or your mind," Dame Vaako said softly ... wickedly. "It could very well be that he intends to kill you as well for abandoning him on that world."

Vaako blinked but he held his ground. "You had best consider your words carefully, bitch. I am no longer your plaything and I will not put up with your useless taunting."

Dame Vaako thought for a moment. "If he is half what you think he is ... give this Riddick his chance. He can at least wound the Lord Marshal and that is when you must take your chance."

Vaako turned to look at the woman. He thought that many denizens of high security slams did not have near the bloodthirsty, conniving nature of the one he called 'wife'. "A possibility. Still, if he _is_ on this vessel, he will be discovered. How to support our position when I attack?"

Dame Vaako laughed, a sound full of no joy. "That is simple, _husband_. You are the most faithful of all the commanders ... you do all for the Faith. Everyone knows this. You will simply declare no confidence in a lord who feared a simple Breeder. Keep what you kill."

Vaako nodded. "The timing of this ..."

"Must be flawless." Dame Vaako concluded.

Vaako considered how he would have to rid himself of his wife as soon as she had served out her usefulness.


	16. Alive

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". This chapter fought me at every turn ... and then it went in a direction I didn't predict. Truly, your guess is as good as mine for the next one.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako rounded the corner, headed for the throne room. His wife walked next to him, matching his stride almost perfectly. She'd chosen a dress that complemented her husband perfectly ... it gleamed like armor in the dim lighting. Vaako had to admit, the woman was definitely capable of making an entrance. She'd insisted that he wear his new insignia as a display of strength. Vaako debated leaving her alive once he'd taken the throne - she was a good strategist. Unfortunately, she probably intended to strategize a way to end him and put another in his place.

A squad crossed their path. Vaako reached out and caressed their minds. They were on high alert - the tension that filled their minds almost palpable. He did not have to wait long to discover the reason. Vaako and his Dame reached the balcony just as Vaako sensed a presence in the room of the Quasi-Deads. A mind that he had never thought to feel again. Vaako clenched his jaw to keep himself from calling out.

_Riddick._

During the time between Crematoria and now, Vaako had refused to consider that lover might somehow still be alive. He'd returned to the Necromongers because losing Riddick had broken him. Here, Vaako could be Purified into blissful detachment where no weakening emotion could trespass. In time, he knew he'd forget forever.

Vaako had gladly accepted the chance to once again lead a benumbed life punctuated by brief periods of fierce conquest. He had but one goal - kill the Lord Marshal and take his place leading the armada to the Threshold ... to become the Holy Half-Dead ... to keep what he killed ... it was not enough; would never be enough but without Riddick he relinquished his will to care about anything.

_**You are linked to him, Wolf ... when the moment comes you will remember your true Faith.**_

The words that the woman from Riddick's vision had said came back to him.

_My true Faith ... Riddick ... my alpha ..._

Almost involuntarily, Vaako sought out Riddick's mind and reopened the link between them. Outwardly, he was impassive and still ... intent on watching the coming conflict with a mind only to its outcome. He was, first and always, a Necromonger commander, after all. Inwardly, Vaako was raging with an odd joy that he could not explain. He felt his chest tighten as liquid heat slithered into his thoughts, caressing him mentally. It was all he could do not to grab his blade and race to Riddick's side.

_Good to know you still care, beautiful._

_Testing my dedication by dying? Unkind, to say the least._

_My bad. You with me?_

_Always._

_Stay frosty, you'll know when._

Vaako's mouth quirked. The entire exchange had taken only seconds but underneath the familiar banter, Vaako had felt the return of certainty ... and of hope ... to his mind. His alpha was alive – the man he belonged with and to was alive and their link was intact. A deeper heat than he usually sensed in Riddick's mind stroked his thoughts and Vaako bit the inside of his mouth to maintain his calm façade.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. His entire being had to focus on the battle coming up. He moved a little closer to a pillar displaying several large weapons. His wife noticed the move and nodded slightly in approval, thinking he was still preparing to carry out their little intrigue. Vaako fought down the urge to snap her smug neck. Instead, he turned his head slightly and surreptitiously removed the protective lenses he wore. Should anyone have noticed, they would have seen eyes that gleamed fiercely in the dim light of the Basilica. Wolf's eyes to match the jaguar gaze of another.

* * *

Riddick watched and waited for his prey to be in place. Two guards took up a post just outside the Quasi-Dead room. He dragged his two blades together, creating a soft slicing sound. He grinned, knowing the soldiers would never be able to resist. His mind was assessing, planning, calculating ... each move mapped out before action.

Riddick was nearly distracted by Vaako's sudden renewal of their link, but instead he welcomed it. He needed strength and he knew Vaako would deny him nothing. Concentrating again, he drew his blades together one last time.

The guards turned toward the door and Riddick exploded out of the room. He burst through the door, burying his blades in the guard's foreheads. His momentum carried him up onto the railing and from there he pushed off, drawing the knife given to him again by the Purifier. Riddick's body arched, preparing to snap forward and bury his blade in the Lord Marshal's body.

* * *

Vaako watched the magnificent beast that was his lover burst into the throne room, his prey alone and undefended. He tensed and witnessed the Lord Marshal turn and grab Riddick's forearm. Using the man's momentum, the Lord Marshal sent Riddick flying into the hard slate flooring of the throne room.

Vaako fought hard to remain impassive but he felt Riddick's pain as he slammed into the floor and skidded down its length, finally coming to rest with an agonized grunt.

It was then that he realized what he had to do.

Reaching into their link, Vaako took the pain from Riddick - as much as the other man would relinquish. Freshly Purified only a day ago, Vaako could easily absorb this sensation and push it down into the cold nothingness that the process created in his mind. He could take the pain and release Riddick to fight unencumbered and quickly did so.

Landing hard, Riddick felt the painful jarring of his body and then a long slide before he could come to a stop. Necromonger soldiers descended on him and he began to coil his strength for defending himself.

In the back of his mind, Riddick felt a whispering touch - Vaako. The pain left him and he was able to focus.

_Thanks, beautiful._

"Stay your weapons!" The Lord Marshal called. "He came for me."

Necromonger soldiers drew back reluctantly. Vaako slowly released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His eyes narrowed as his mind slid across the mind of the Lord Marshal. He fought a grimace - the Lord Marshal's mind was one he had not touched since returning to the Basilica with his ability intact. It crackled disgustingly against his own mind and gradually revealed its focus to him. The Lord Marshal intended to ... _duel_ Riddick? Vaako found himself forgetting to breathe again.

Reaching out, Riddick pulled the Furyan blade to himself as he pushed upright. He was slightly out of breath, but he felt the steady link with Vaako feeding his energy. He touched the bond lightly and then stood to face his enemy.

The Lord Marshal, however, wanted to try one last time to bring Riddick into the fold. He gestured and a convert dressed in the long funereal colored cloak of new entrants to the faith stepped up to him. With one hand, he pulled the cowl back.

On the balcony above, Vaako froze. _Kyra_. He'd been so hellbent on losing himself in his own personal oblivion, he'd completely forgotten that the girl had been beside him as he made his way to the Necromonger ship on Crematoria. Anguished guilt sped through him as he realized how desperately he'd failed Riddick. His silver gaze found his lover and then his eyes snapped shut as Riddick broke their link.

_NO ... please ... you can't ..._

On the throne room floor, Riddick stared in disbelief at the pale form standing next to the Lord Marshal. The girl he'd watched survive a pitch black hell and then Hell itself looked at him with a lifeless, washed-out gaze. _Kyra._ On her neck were the twin marks of Purification, still slightly pink with their newness. Her hair was pulled severely back and her skin ... her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. Riddick could not hide the pain the vision of her caused him.

_Damn you, Vaako._


	17. Revelation

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Thanks to all my reviewers - I'm glad you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako stood at the balcony over-looking the throne room below. His heart was pounding in his chest as he forced himself to watch the Lord Marshal walking toward Riddick. He'd tried sending repeatedly to his lover but he only met raw fury. He didn't know if it was directed at himself or the situation, but either way it didn't matter - Riddick had shut him out of his mind. Vaako had failed him. He had no experience with the deep regret that suffused him and no idea how to make the pain stop. He didn't want to go back to ... _them_. But Vaako had come to the miserable conclusion on Crematoria that he did not know how to exist without Riddick.

Vaako had no idea when it had happened ... he couldn't have pinned down his emotions toward Riddick to one specific moment where he suddenly stopped being able to breathe without Riddick's mind in his own. The years without him on Helion and then chasing after Kyra had left Vaako feeling almost dead inside. He'd always known he was loyal to Riddick but his mantra of belonging to and with Riddick had seemed pointless after so many nights alone in his own mind striving to recall every word, every touch, every moment of their time together. It had led him to a realization that, even now - _especially_ now - he was loathe to admit. No, that was incorrect - it _terrified_ him to admit it. The Purifier had driven him to the breaking point with his insinuations of Riddick's fidelity ... but when he'd finally voiced the one word that Vaako and Riddick had avoided during their relationship - Vaako had shattered.

_** Looking Vaako directly in the eyes as he hung helpless in the yoke, the Purifier gave him the faintest of sympathetic expressions, then tenderly patted him on the cheek. **_

_**"What will you do when you realize that Riddick can never love you as you love him?"**_

Looking down at Riddick facing off with the Lord Marshal below, Vaako realized it had been true then and it was true now. Somewhere in the midst of their harsh, twisted companionship, Vaako had fallen in love with Riddick. It was more than loyalty, more than just the utter sensation of being claimed by someone - it was an emotion he'd known only briefly in his childhood and one he'd never expected to know again. If anyone within the hall had looked, they would have seen a near-impossible sight: a Necromonger commander - the First, at that - with a broken heart.

* * *

"Consider this," The Lord Marshal said as he strode up to his enemy. "If you fall here ... now, you'll never rise. But if you choose another way -" He looked back at Kyra. "-the Necromonger way ... you'll die in due time ... and rise again in the UnderVerse."

Riddick flipped the blade in his hand forward and looked uncertainly at Kyra. Vaako ... he'd sworn his lover to her protection and look how that had gone. Riddick had broken the newly reforged link between himself and Vaako out of sudden rage at the vague wisp of a girl that stood before him now - Purified. He'd heard Vaako's dismay and anguish as the link had split and now he felt the loss of his lover's mind quite keenly.

Riddick had lived his entire life not _needing_ people. Air, food, water, shelter ... these things he _needed._ People ... people were just a means to an end or an obstacle to be removed. They were never meant to be more than that. And yet, since he'd linked with Vaako in a dark, heated embrace so long ago, nothing had been the same. Vaako had been the first ... then Carolyn ... then Jack/Kyra ... then Imam ... Riddick felt like a rotating door of people had gone marching through his soul since he'd opened himself to the mere possibility of _needing_ to share the shadows of his life. One by one, they'd left him. Vaako had returned ever so briefly but now through Vaako's inattention, Kyra stood before him alive but as if a chasm separated them. So Riddick had forced Vaako back out of his mind in spite of the pain that caused.

"Go to him ... save him ..." The Lord Marshal whispered to Kyra.

Obediently, the girl walked forward to Riddick, hands clasped chastely before her.

"It hurts ... " Kyra said. "... at first. But after a while, the pain goes away ... just as they promise."

Riddick stared at the girl/woman in front of him. Her eyes were distant, as if she were seeing him but focused on something just beyond him. He shuddered as her hollow voice drifted through the hall. The echo of a deep, soul-crushing ache drifted with her words. Riddick remembered hearing that hollowness in Vaako's voice when he'd encountered him in the capitol building on Helion Prime. He recalled the same thousand yard stare in his lover's hazel eyes and felt the memory of an ice-cold layer closing him off from a mind he had dreamt of for too long. In Kyra's voice he heard her unrequited love for him and the emptiness that had followed when she thought him dead. That she ... or anyone ... had cared that he might have fallen was almost too much for Riddick to process. And yet ...

"Are you with me, Krya?" Riddick asked softly.

"There's a moment ... " Kyra continued as if he had not spoken. " ... when you can almost see the UnderVerse through his eyes. It sounds so perfect ... a place where anyone could start over."

In that instant, Riddick understood why Vaako had run back to the monsters that had stolen his mind before. A place to begin again ... a place where the pain of one world was forgotten forever and the hope of a new one free of that pain beckoned seductively. He looked up to the gallery and found the stricken gaze of his beautiful wolf. Vaako had also cared ... cared so much he'd willingly returned to seek out the oblivion promised by the Necromonger faith to the exclusion of everything else.

Riddick practically felt the Basilica tremble beneath his boots as he realized that Vaako loved him. More universe-shifting than that - Riddick realized he loved Vaako just as much.

"Are you _with_ me, Kyra?" Riddick ground out, forcing his attention back to the girl.

Kyra looked at Riddick as if she pitied his lack of understanding and walked past him. Riddick followed her path with his burning gaze. She never looked back. The wall of soldiers opened for her and closed again, erasing her from Riddick's view.

"Convert now or fall forever." The Lord Marshal delivered his ultimatum.

"You've tried to kill everything I know." Riddick said, watching the place where Kyra's retreating form had disappeared. His hand closed tightly around the hilt of his knife.

With a growling roar, Riddick turned and threw his blade at the Lord Marshal in one fluid motion, faster than any other man in the hall could have managed. At the same time, Riddick took advantage of the brief distraction and pushed his mind into Vaako's without asking leave - he penetrated Vaako and took him as completely as if they'd been physically joined. Vaako's head snapped back with the force of Riddick's assault - his eyes sliding shut.

Dame Vaako gasped with the rest of the Court when Riddick loosed his knife and the Lord Marshal jerked around in an effort to dodge the deadly missle. She instinctively reached for her husband. Vaako, blinking as if he'd just awakened, looked at her distractedly and their eyes met. Dame Vaako gasped again when she realized she was looking into the eyes of a beast ... eyes that shimmered with more than just reflected light. Eyes that were twin to the man called Riddick.

"You ..." She began, stepping away from him.

Awareness cleared Vaako's gaze and his lips curled into a snarl. He reached out with blinding speed of his own and grabbed her wrist. She softly cried out as he pulled her to himself and glared down at her, pinning her with his eyes. "Remember our agreement, _wife_. If you wish to see out this day, remain silent."

True to her nature, Dame Vaako nodded. Pulling herself free from Vaako's grasp, she smoothed her dress and rubbed at her abused wrist. Better to survive for now ... it could still be, after all, a day of days. She looked warily at him sideways and then turned her attention back to the floor of the hall. He moved to the railing and shut her from his thoughts forever.

* * *

The Lord Marshal had caught the blade and looked down at it with something akin to amusement. Riddick stood, hands at his side, waiting.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood," Zhylaw said. Holding the blade horizontally in his grip, the Lord Marshal waved his raised hand from side to side, clearing the ranks that had closed in around Riddick.

Vaako felt the deep calm that preceded battle fall over him. It was time. His eyes fluttered shut as he heard a welcome chuckle echo in his mind. A familiar shiver raced down his spine.

_Let's finish this, beautiful._


	18. Duel

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". Things are drawing to a climax ... enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick had never battled anyone like the Lord Marshal. The Holy Half-Dead, as Vaako had explained once. Riddick didn't mind ... he enjoyed a challenge and it had been a long time since a real one had faced him.

Secure in the back of his mind was Vaako ... his lover and much more if he survived this day. Riddick braced himself and took the first hit as the Lord Marshal's astral form leapt forward and slammed into Riddick. The throne room rang with the sound of their initial impact and then with the sound of Riddick slamming into one of the main pillars at the edge of the court. He lay stunned at the bottom.

Vaako winced as Riddick flew into the pillar. The Lord Marshal's ability to send his _otherself_ out from his body was an enormous advantage over Riddick's instinctive battle style and strength. He quickly caressed Riddick's thoughts and absorbed the pain as he'd originally set out to do. The flare of agony that ran through his frame was easily pushed aside into the gray of the Necromonger haze somewhere in the back of his mind.

Riddick got up unsteadily and glanced behind him at the broken stone that his impact had jarred loose. He felt every aching point in his body for a moment and then, with a light whispering touch, Vaako pulled it away. Riddick did not look up at his lover. He wanted the Lord Marshal's full attention.

Zhylaw examined his opponent as Riddick pushed to his feet. He'd assumed that this Furyan was the one of the prophecy. He'd laid so many strands in his web to entrap Riddick that he'd left himself open to challenge from those in the court who saw his concern as a weakness. A sign that he was unworthy to lead the fleet to the UnderVerse. This day he would remind his followers of Who he was ... the last in a line of Necromonger Lord Marshals and the one who would take them all to the Threshold. A day of days, indeed.

The Lord Marshal began to dart and feint around Riddick, drawing the man's attention and deliberately confusing him. Riddick turned as his senses registered the movement but he simply wasn't fast enough to track his opponent. Riddick swung powerfully but the Lord Marshal easily dodged the blows. Riddick felt the presence move behind him, but before he could pinpoint it, he took a hard kick to his torso in front and then another to the back making him stumble forward. Riddick turned sharply and sparred briefly with the blurring image of the Lord Marshal before the man again shifted, throwing Riddick off-balance.

Vaako watched in mental and physical agony as his lover was mercilessly beaten. His own eyes could barely track the Lord Marshall's movements from above so he couldn't really offer Riddick any assistance beyond absorbing the pain from the blows. That, unfortunately, was getting harder by the minute because there were so many strikes in such a short duration. Then Zhylaw made a mistake.

Riddick's head snapped to the right from a vicious punch. The Lord Marshall sprang upwards as Riddick recovered from the blow. It was an arrogant move designed to show his prowess. It took only a second longer than darting around the man would have taken, but in that instant, Vaako fed Riddick his own viewpoint and Riddick predicted where Zhylaw would land. His backhand forced the Lord Marshal a few stumbling steps backwards. It was a brief victory but it triggered a petulant response from Zhylaw who was no longer focused. Riddick took a hit to the jaw but then he turned and was able to parry the next two blows smoothly.

Vaako felt a warm surge of pride in his lover. Riddick had cracked the Lord Marshal's arrogance down a notch. He saw the jaguar eyes flashing briefly as his lover moved with an animal grace that he'd never seen matched. Zhylaw, however, was furious and redoubled his efforts to outmatch Riddick. Vaako bit down a groan as the blows began to land harder and faster. He inhaled sharply, determined to keep the pain separate from Riddick's mind.

Riddick knew Vaako was weakening. He was grateful for the help ... pain was a mind-killer he could not afford now. He felt blood running down his chin from a split lip and he knew he had bruised or broken ribs. He blinked, trying to track the Lord Marshal through his renewed attack. Zhylaw, however, was simply too fast ... Riddick's head snapped around from repeat blows and Vaako's suppression of pain faltered.

_No ... Riddick ..._

Vaako's sending was shaky as he gripped the railing before him and fought the waves of pain radiating from Riddick's body. He swallowed hard, his lips curling back into a defiant snarl.

_I will __**not**__ fail you again, _Vaako thought.

Riddick felt his lover's desperation as he lay on the floor of the throne room, one leg bent beside him. He wanted to send to Vaako and tell him to release the link but he knew the man never would. Not now. It was almost comforting to know that. He wished he hadn't wasted so much of their time together.

Vaako watched the Lord Marshal circling his prey, shaking out his arms as though he'd simply been exercising. His grandstanding reminded Vaako of another, similarly hated bastard named Johns.

"These are his last moments," Zhylaw announced to the room.

Vaako's anger flared at the words. A faint growl escaped his lips, causing Dame Vaako to look sharply at him and take a step away. The animal heat in Riddick surged through him but it was different from other times Vaako had felt Riddick's mind during battle. Memory flashed and he remembered the woman from Riddick's vision on Crematoria. The woman who had marked his lover somehow and had unleashed the fury from within that had flattened a squadron of Necromongers.

_My true Faith ..._ Vaako recalled. He suddenly reached out.

Riddick felt Vaako surge into his mind and for a moment, the throne room seemed to freeze. Vaako was walking toward where he lay on the cold slate. He knelt and supported Riddick against him as he had on the runway on Crematoria. Riddick felt the pain returning to his body and he growled low in his throat with it.

_I know ... but it's necessary. You have to feel the pain to anchor you to __**this**__ plane ... to me. Don't let go, Riddick._

Riddick's consciousness returned and he saw the Lord Marshal kneeling beside him, Vaako's presence gone. He wanted to struggle, to fight his way free, but the sudden return of sensation left him feeling the agony and draining weakness of every injury he'd sustained. He exhaled sharply when Zhylaw placed his hands on either side of Riddick's face. In the gallery, Vaako stiffened and his eyes seemed to glow with an unknown energy. Anyone who'd seen the event on Crematoria would have immediately recognized the ice blue aura of the energy that Riddick had released. Vaako's smile became cold and deadly as he heard a familiar voice.

_**He is a son of Furya.**_

_Yes._

Zhylaw began to pull Riddick's very essence from him.

_**He is your Alpha.**_

_Yes._

Zhylaw's efforts intensified as he met fierce resistance.

_**He is your Mate.**_

_YES_.

Vaako felt the energy flow from within himself into Riddick. With it went every unspoken word of his loyalty and yes ... he could reveal it now ... all of his love for the warrior fighting for his very soul below.

Riddick felt the cold, draining sensation of the Lord Marshal attempting to extract his soul. It was exhausting fighting it and he wondered if it was worth the effort. He was growing so tired. The cool silence of oblivion hovered so close. He reached to touch it... and found himself blocked by a familiar presence. Vaako's mind suddenly pervaded Riddick's thoughts and filled him with all the energy he remembered from his visions. He let it fill him completely. Underneath the energy, he felt something else ... a foreign, but suddenly very welcome emotion.

_Love you too, beautiful._

With that, Riddick surged up against the Lord Marshal, his fist slamming into the man and sending him flying across the floor. Riddick stood, seemingly unfazed by the encounter that had cowed so many before him into surrender. His eyes glowed fiercely with a feline heat.

Zhylaw slammed into the slate tiles and his _otherself_ link seemed to weaken as he landed. The sudden disbelief that rippled through those in the court was almost palpable. The Lord Marshal pushed to his feet, now driven to prove that he above all else was truly the Holy Half-Dead. He leapt to the top of one of the grandiose statues surrounding the throne and snapped off a spear before flying out to poleaxe Riddick.

Riddick stepped back just out of reach of the weapon and the point clanged uselessly to the floor. Zhylaw began madly swinging the spear at Riddick. The big man ducked and side-stepped the lunges, making it seem like the two were in an exotic, violent dance. Riddick's eyes tracked every move perfectly and to some he seemed almost amused.

The Lord Marshal attempted to shift his _otherself_ around Riddick. Riddick missed the movement and suddenly found himself impaled on the tip of the spear, hauled aloft as the Lord Marshal drove him relentlessly back towards the throne. With a savage jerk, Zhylaw pulled the spear from Riddick's side and as he fell, slammed him broadside with the spear. The blow sent Riddick sailing back to the foot of the daïs steps and shattered the spear.

In the gallery, Vaako exhaled sharply and his wife looked at him. She had wondered why he was not joining the battle but her curiosity faded a moment later when the Lord Marshal grabbed a spear from a nearby soldier and used it to drag Riddick up by his neck. Vaako suddenly turned to the pillar behind him and ripped an axe from its moorings. A triple head of blades glinted wickedly as he held the weapon before him.

_Now we finish this, Riddick._


	19. End for Now

**A/N:** TCoR re-imagining - sequel to "Animal Side". The ending ... for now anyway. Thank you so much for all the wonderful support and encouragement throughout this story. Is there any interest in me continuing outside the films? PM me - I'm really curious.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick scrabbled at the spear with both hands and struggled to pull it away from his throat ... black spots began to dot his vision as his airflow became more restricted. He felt a chill disturbance near his ear and then the Lord Marshal hissed, "You were never the one to bring me down."

Riddick ignored him. He could see the Furyan knife glinting on the floor ... too far for him to reach. His vision blurred and Riddick wheezed in another breath.

_Vaako . . . _

Suddenly, the pressure of the spear was lifted from his neck and Riddick rolled free, gasping. He looked up, expecting to see his lover, but instead Kyra stood over the Lord Marshal, a discarded, broken piece of spear held tightly in her hands. She met his gaze and gave a crooked grin ... the relentless spirit he loved in her burning through her smoke-colored eyes. She reminded him a lot of Vaako in that moment.

Vaako had come back to the railing just as Kyra pierced the Lord Marshal's side. His face split into a grin at the young woman's audacity. She'd broken the conditioning through strength of will - no mean feat as Vaako knew himself. It proved no less than he expected ... Kyra was far tougher than she even believed. Unfortunately, his elation was short-lived. Before he could shout a warning, Zhylaw surged up and back-handed Kyra. The powerful blow threw her backwards into a spine-covered post beside the throne. Kyra inhaled sharply as she was impaled on the curved blades.

Vaako roared in anger and grief. He surged over the railing, vaguely hearing his wife's cry. "Now! Kill the beast while it's wounded!" He wondered exactly to which beast she referred even as he landed on the floor below, axe brandished before him. Kyra's body slid from the spine to fall limp on the tile below. She lay at the base of the daïs, and met Riddick's stricken gaze with an almost sorrowful expression on her face.

Vaako felt the sudden grief spill from her - grief that she'd caused Riddick such pain and also deep regret that she'd given up. It cut him deeply even as he moved across the floor unimpeded. Vaako's eyes flashed with the shared fury of his lover, Riddick. The Lord Marshal looked up as he jerked the spear Kyra had used out of his body and threw it aside. He seemed relieved to see his First.

"Help me, Vaako." Zhylaw said dismissively. "Kill him."

Vaako's mouth quirked. The Lord Marshal met his gaze and came to a sudden realization that the man with 'unflinching loyalty' was no longer his to command.

"Vaako?" Zhylaw said hoarsely.

"You burned obedience without question into my soul ... but that soul was _never_ yours." Vaako said in a deep gravel-laden voice. "His name is Riddick and it is _he_ that I obey."

Several things happened in succession at that moment - Aereon, who was in the audience of Necromongers, would record them later for posterity.

Vaako snarled in defiance of the man who had stolen his life as part of a series of baits to draw Riddick into the open and his wolfen eyes flashed as he brought the blades toward the Lord Marshal's head.

In the gallery, Dame Vaako turned away murmuring, "Flawless."

Across the floor, Riddick had grabbed the blade Zhylaw discarded before the start of their duel. He reached out and touched Vaako's mind as his lover began the downswing.

Zhylaw's _otherself_ ran to grab the spear at Riddick's feet only to find the Furyan standing on it. His fists were clenched at his sides and he gripped the knife in one hand.

The Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, the Holy Half-Dead who had seen the UnderVerse, realized he was well and truly fucked.

Unable to escape Vaako's axe strike unless he moved to join his _otherself_, Zhylaw's physical body rebounded to where it hovered, watching Riddick's blade arm arcing down. Just as the physical body fled, Vaako completed his swing and growled as the blades rang off the slate flooring, the vibrations traveling painfully up his arms.

Rejoined at Riddick's feet, the Lord Marshal had no chance to flee again as the Furyan warrior repaid the debt for an entire world and buried his knife to the hilt in Zhylaw's skull. With a snarl, he snapped off the blade and brought his knee up to send the corpse over on its back. Vaako's gaze locked on the scene and he smiled faintly as he heard his wife's anguished wail echo across the chamber. He thought it fitting that her carefully laid plans had just dissipated under the actions of a simple 'breeder' named Riddick.

"No-o-o-o!"

Vaako looked down at his former lord's body. He lifted the axe and gazed at the other commanders, daring them to try their luck. No one moved. He turned his eyes to Riddick, who'd moved to cradle Kyra's body against his own. Vaako walked over and stood sentry beside them.

Riddick held Kyra as gently as if she'd been made of glass. His anguish was clearly visible on his face and Vaako felt it rippling through their link. Her voice was a ghostly whisper.

"I ... thought ... you were dead," Kyra gasped.

Riddick looked miserably down at Kyra. He'd done everything he thought was right to keep her from this very fate and nothing had worked. He was still living the nightmare where he held her dying in his arms. He swallowed hard.

"Are you with me, Krya?" Riddick asked.

Kyra looked up at him with a faint smile as if to chide him for his doubt. "I was _always_ with ... you. Vaako ..."

Vaako glanced down and met Kyra's eyes one last time. He heard her plea as clearly as if she'd said it aloud. He winked and gently gave her the same memory that he'd once shared with a scrawny art collector. Kyra's eyes gleamed with something like a child's wonder as the scent and vision of lavender filled her mind and senses, blotting out the chill of the floor and pain of her body dying. She fell limp in Riddick's arms, a single tear sparkling on her now peaceful face. The Furyan lay her body back down on the cold tile with infinite tenderness.

_Thank you ... _

Vaako said nothing ... he merely touched Riddick's mind and thrilled to feel the return caress. Riddick stood, still in shock and grief over losing Kyra, and stumbled backwards to the nearest supporting surface. Vaako walked toward Riddick, axe still in hand. He felt the other commanders falling into step behind him and those that remembered the day would remark on the First's strangely piercing gaze over a crazed wolf's grin.

Vaako knew his lover had no idea of the overwhelming import of his recent actions. That was fine ... he would gladly educate him. For now, however, he moved to take his place before Riddick, knowing his actions would guide the others. Riddick saw Vaako's approach through the gloved fingers of the hand he'd put against his forehead. He turned, wondering what fresh new hell awaited him when he saw the near rapturous light in Vaako's eyes.

_Beautiful?_

Vaako said nothing, he simply went to one knee before Riddick. Riddick watched as Vaako's actions caused a domino effect throughout the Basilica. Soldiers and courtiers alike fell to one knee, rippling outward throughout the hall and eventually through the entire Fleet. He looked down into Vaako's amused gaze as he realized exactly what he was seeing.

"You keep what you kill," Riddick whispered. The corner of Riddick's mouth quirked in the tiniest of smiles and his jaguar eyes gleamed.

... the end for now ...


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this entire adventure. For now ... I wanted to reaffirm their relationship (I'm leaving Dame Vaako's fate open for now … ). If you are not into slash I suggest you skip this one.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick stood under the cascading water, relishing the simple pleasure of clean, hot water. His hands were braced against the shower wall and his head hung down as the stream beat down on his aching neck. He'd left Vaako to deal with the more pressing political matters for the time being and had retreated to the temporary sanctuary of Vaako's quarters. The day from hell seemed to be never-ending. He just wanted to push it aside for the moment and relax but his brain wouldn't shut off. Too much had happened. Too much had torn away what defenses he'd built up over years of living by his own rules. Kyra's face wouldn't fade from his vision even when he closed his eyes.

_Riddick?_

Riddick allowed himself a faint smile. _Done jawin' yet, beautiful?_

His answer came with a cool draft of air as the door to the shower opened and then shut. He let out a slight groan as strong hands drifted up his back and began to gently massage the knots from his shoulders. He remembered the touch of those hands ... remembered how he'd dreamt of them during the long winter on UV6. He didn't turn, however, he just reveled in the insistent pressure, easing his tense muscles without further agenda.

_Have you eaten?_

_ Not really hungry._

Vaako held back the reprimand that floated to the surface of his mind. He continued his massage as the water flowed over them both. When Riddick's back was a little less than a series of solid steel bars, Vaako reached over and took a bar of soap from the shelf insert. He wet it and began to run his hands over Riddick's skin, spreading the lather. Riddick sniffed and turned his head slightly.

"Lavender," Vaako said. Riddick raised an eyebrow. Vaako shrugged. "It will help you relax before you sleep."

Riddick chuckled and Vaako shivered, loving the sound after all the years that had passed. He continued his ministrations. Riddick turned when Vaako's hands urged him to do so and he watched as Vaako's fingers slid across his wet skin with cool efficiency. He tensed when Vaako crouched to run the lather along Riddick's legs, but his lover did nothing more than simply wash away the accumulated sweat and grime of the past few ... days? ... weeks? ... Riddick had lost track of how long it had been since his last true bath.

Riddick opened his eyes at a strange sensation and looked down. Vaako was crouching, gently washing Riddick's feet. It unsettled the Furyan enough to pull his leg back but Vaako only gripped it tighter. He didn't look up because of the water spray, but he spoke softly.

"Let me finish ..." Vaako said.

"Vaako, you don't got ..."

"I would like to ... please?"

Riddick relaxed his leg and let Vaako continue his ministrations. He was surprised to feel how gentle Vaako treated his feet - they were a mess as usual. In their life, the boots they wore were often whatever they could take - which meant limited choice for fit. This resulted in painful blisters and cramped or sprained muscles along arches and ankles. Riddick just pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind and kept an eye out for better fitting footwear. Vaako had never bothered to attend to Riddick's feet previously simply because the man wouldn't allow it. Considering some of the revelations of the past few hours, Riddick felt strangely uneasy about Vaako's attentions. He was used to their more ... _aggressive_ methods of interaction.

Having finished washing Riddick, Vaako opened the door for him while stepping back under the spray himself. Riddick growled but Vaako gave him a nudge toward the door.

"Go. I'll be done in a minute."

Riddick went out, grabbing one of the thick towels Vaako had laid out then abruptly closing his side of the link. Vaako sighed - he had forgotten Riddick's quick mood swings when denied what he wanted, but he didn't have the wherewithal at the moment to argue it. He let his lover stalk out and leaned back to finish his own shower.

When Vaako emerged from the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of Riddick standing at one of the larger viewports staring out at the stars. The image was not so unusual save for the fact that Riddick was completely naked. He smiled and continued drying himself as he walked into the room. His long hair lay loose against his shoulders, pulled out of its braiding for now.

Riddick did not acknowledge Vaako's presence. Vaako brushed his mind against Riddick's and met with the wall of anger again. He shook his head and began to dress. If Riddick's mood was going to stay black, Vaako intended to work. He was pulling on his boots when Riddick's baritone finally split the silence.

"That it, then?"

"You'll have to be a little more clear, Riddick ... I _am_ a mind-reader, but I have to be able to _reach_ the mind first," Vaako teased, his eyes on the boot still in one hand.

Vaako's entire body froze when he felt a hand immobilizing his neck and Riddick's hot breath against his ear. "Ain't in the mood for jokes, Vaako."

"So I notice," Vaako replied. He'd forgotten how fast Riddick could be.

The pressure disappeared and Riddick moved to drop into another chair across from Vaako. Vaako had to force himself not to stare at the long, muscled frame slouched before him. He toyed with his other boot just to give himself something else to look at ... Riddick remained annoyingly silent. Vaako looked up finally and saw that his lover had not moved nor looked away. Their twin gazes met and then Vaako felt the wall in Riddick's mind slide down and his lover's emotions flowed into his thoughts.

_rejectionrejectionrejection_

Vaako's eyes widened. His lover was an almost exclusively tactile creature. Emotions, diplomacy, human nuances ... Riddick was long out of practice in the use of anything but the very basics to achieve his goals. Vaako had always been the better of the two of them at the 'soft' skills. Unfortunately, their time apart physically and mentally had left them out of synch with reading one another. Vaako's insistence on taking his shower alone had registered in Riddick's mind as a complete rejection of their physical relationship when in fact, Vaako had simply wanted to finish cleaning up without the distraction Riddick was bound to create.

Vaako toed off his other boot and stood. Riddick followed his movement with his eyes but his body language stayed guarded. Vaako then pulled his soft undershirt back off and lay it neatly over the chair. He suppressed a smile as Riddick's body reacted to the sight of his bare chest. He pulled off his pants again and lay them on top of the shirt. Vaako walked over and stood in front of Riddick, whose arousal was now more than obvious. The sight of it brought on his own hardness.

_How's this gonna work, Vaako?_

Vaako bit back the initial joke that rose to his lips. Riddick's sudden uncertainty was bothering Vaako, but he thought he knew the reason. There were far too many thoughts racing through the Furyan's mind right now and he was desperate to quiet them. Vaako could sympathize with that and he decided.

Moving quickly to forestall Riddick's protest, Vaako went to his knees in front of his lover and slid his mouth over the man's very hard cock. Riddick's head fell back and he gripped the chair's arms until his knuckles whitened. Vaako traced a line from the base to the tip, relishing the growl he dragged out of Riddick. The next snarl brought a chuckle out of Vaako and suddenly he wasn't kneeling any longer.

Riddick's hands closed on Vaako's shoulders and dragged him upright as his lover stood. His mouth was devoured by Riddick and he was hard pressed not to groan. When Riddick's lips found the hollow at the base of his throat, Vaako lost that particular battle.

Riddick's heat was intoxicating in his mind. He was quickly losing the will to push back as Riddick's teeth and lips roamed over his neck and shoulders. Arousal-darkened eyes met Riddick's and his lover's chuckle dragged a low moan from him. When Riddick flicked his tongue over one of the purification scars, Vaako's hips jerked forward to press against Riddick's. Vaako didn't register being maneuvered toward the bed until he was forcibly thrown down on it.

Before he could move, Vaako felt Riddick's teeth close on the scar he wore in the crook of his shoulder. At the same time, Riddick enveloped Vaako's mind with all the molten desire burning through his own body and Vaako lost all independent thought. He was dimly aware of Riddick moving his limbs but he had no will to aid or resist. His body shuddered with pleasure as Riddick licked his way down Vaako's torso. He saw his hands reaching up to stroke his lover's shaven head but they were easily pushed aside by Riddick. He heard a chuckle but he couldn't tell if it was in his head or aloud. The disassociation with his own body was beginning to make him nervous until Riddick's mouth encircled his cock and dragged teeth gently along its length to the tip. Vaako moaned helplessly and arched his back off the bed.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

Vaako heard himself replying in the affirmative ... several times, in fact. Then Riddick stretched up to press their bodies together and Vaako instinctively spread his legs to accommodate him. Riddick entered Vaako as he always did – hard and fast. Vaako groaned with the pain but at the same time relished it – his alpha was laying claim to what he deemed was his.

_Missed this, _Riddick sent, punctuating his thoughts with thrusts. _Missed __you_.

Riddick suddenly fell still and laved over the new bite patterns on Vaako's shoulder, enjoying feeling his lover shiver under him. Vaako's hands moved restlessly over Riddick's back. He met Riddick's eyes, questioning why his lover wasn't moving. Riddick leaned in and kissed him – Vaako felt a surge of emotion behind the kiss. He returned it, not wanting to startle the Furyan out of whatever moment they were in.

_Don't know how …fuck … _

Vaako found himself on the receiving end of another kiss. Riddick tangled his fingers in Vaako's hair and drew it up to his face. Inhaling deeply, Riddick shuddered. Vaako began to slightly shift his hips, but Riddick pressed down with his pelvis to stop him. Vaako ran his thumbs along Riddick's hipbone instead.

Riddick looked down at Vaako and his eyes registered the same confused anguish he'd shown when Kyra had died. Vaako reached up and pressed his hand against Riddick's face. His lover closed his eyes and leaned against it. He gradually lowered his entire body, face pressed against Vaako's neck. Vaako accepted his lover's weight easily, shifting slightly to distribute it. Riddick still remained hard and inside him, so Vaako was unsure of what he should do. He settled for gently stroking the back of Riddick's neck.

"You went back to them … to this … 'cause you … fuck … don't know how to …"

Vaako smiled, looking up at the dark tiled ceiling of his quarters. He suddenly understood the reason for Riddick's growing unease and he knew the conversation forthcoming had to happen.

_I chose this darkness over a life without you in it, Riddick._

"Why … ?" Riddick's normally rough growl was almost plaintive.

Vaako pressed a soft kiss against Riddick's forehead. _Because I love you, Riddick._

"Love … what the fuck does that mean anyway …?"

"I'm no more an expert on it than you are, Riddick. I just know that is the only word that … works." Vaako answered aloud, but softly. "I don't expect you to feel the same …"

Riddick raised up, his hand clenching into a fist within Vaako's hair. "That's just it, Vaako … that's just fuckin' _it_ … I _do _feel the same … never have … never _wanted_ to feel like this …" Riddick shook his head. "Fuckin' all I see is you layin' there … not movin' … like her … "

Vaako grabbed Riddick's chin to force his lover to meet gazes. "I _know_, Riddick … seeing you on the ground on that runway … _not_ moving … _not _sending … you have no idea how deeply that _hurt_ ..."

Riddick looked down into Vaako's eyes and the glow within them seemed to waver slightly. Riddick's mouth quirked and Vaako's gaze narrowed.

"Mock me and I will toss your significantly heavy ass off this bed, Riddick." Vaako said, blinking rapidly.

Riddick chuckled and then chuckled again when Vaako shivered. "Not mockin', beautiful. Just never … you an' Kyra … you cried over losin' _me_?"

"_She_ wept … I had something in my eye …" Vaako clarified.

"Thought so," Riddick replied, driving himself as deeply into Vaako as he could and enjoying watching Vaako's eyes slide shut with a moan. Riddick then leaned down and kissed the mysterious salty moisture from Vaako's eyelashes. "Love you, my beautiful animal."

Riddick abruptly caught Vaako's erection in one tight fist and matched his stroking to the hard thrusts of his hips. Vaako wrapped his legs around Riddick and simply held on until Riddick ground out, "Look … at … me …"

Vaako met his lover's eyes and the link between them seemed to almost solidify. Their minds entwined as easily as their bodies did and Vaako quickly began losing where he ended and Riddick began. Somewhere in the swirl of emotion and thought, it ceased to matter.

The climax appeared in their minds as a wave of brilliant, swirling color that washed over everything, blotting out conscious thought and reducing them to sensation only. When it faded into a soft glow, Vaako ventured to open his eyes slightly. He felt disoriented being back in his physical body again but as feeling returned, he gradually acquainted himself with all his extremities. Riddick lay on his back beside him, powerful chest rising and falling. They lay like that for a long while, sated but not quite to the point of sleep.

_Mine … my mate, _Riddick sent.

Vaako felt a slight thrill race through him and he suddenly rolled over and straddled Riddick. He looked down at his lover and studied his eyes briefly before diving to the crook of Riddick's shoulder and breaking the skin in a savage bite. Riddick groaned, his body suddenly ready again. Riddick threw them over and began to claim Vaako again even as his mate's mind caressed his own.

_My alpha … my mate … always._


End file.
